The Geminus
by Krinaia
Summary: What if Draco and Hermione were twins? [ HHr forbidden love story. Parallel cannon.]
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Geminus  
  
Author name: Berna  
  
Author email: charmedhpfanatic@yahoo.com Category: Mystery  
  
Sub Category: Drama  
  
Keywords: Harry Hermione Draco Geminus  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. There are quotes here from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (which belongs to the UPN, 20th Century Fox, the Kuzui people. etc. not to me), and other places.  
Chapter One: Everything Changes  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat beside each other, Harry in the middle. Hermione to his left and Ron to his right. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts class, with their newest teacher, Professor Cordelia Cordo.  
  
Professor Cordo was a strict, obsessive-compulsive (hard to miss how her chalk was arranged by color, alphabetically and were all exactly the same length) teacher who paid attention to detail, and was very objective and very proper. Needless to say, she was one of Hermione's favorite teachers. She gave points a lot. but she just as quickly took them away.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what a glamour is?" she asked, walking in between the rows of students.  
  
Several hands shot into the air. Not surprisingly, Hermione's was one of them.  
  
"Ms. Patil," Professor Cordo called.  
  
"A glamour is a way to mask an appearance. A person can use a glamour to have longer hair, a different eye-color, to hide a zit."  
  
"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. What are the types of glamours?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand up in the air along with several others. "Mr. Malfoy," Professor Cordo called.  
  
He didn't stand up, even though it was a requirement in Professor Cordo's class to stand up when called. "The glamours are identified by their strength. There are five types of glamours. Discretio makes something hidden, but still visible if one tries to see it hard enough. Concelsio makes something completely hidden, and it's fairly easy to remove. Conversio, changes things, but small things, such as a small portion of hair. Transforte is used when changing things such as hair color, eye color, complexion. and Mutatio is a complete change of appearance. It eats up the magical power of the one wearing a glamour, it is considered by some to be Dark Magic," Draco Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Good. Five points to Slytherin. Now, who can tell me how to detect if a person is wearing a glamour?"  
  
Several hands shot up again. "Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione stood up. "There are several spells to be able to detect a glamour. The most basic is the Revelorum spell, which will cause the spell casters wand to glow white for a glamour, and green for none. Another is-"  
  
"Stop there, Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. So class, the spell Ms. Granger mentioned is the Revelorum spell, one that detects all distortions or changes in appearance, though only on a physical level. It does not only detect glamours, which is why it is used it medical magic. It's a simple spell, and its powers are limited, depending of the magical power of the caster. For instance, if a first year were to try that on a person with a good glamour on, the wand would either glow violet or not glow at all." She turned to the Slytherin side. "Malfoy, Parkinson, and Goyle. To the front please."  
  
The three came forward. Pansy Parkinson, now vivacious and beautiful- and extreme contrast to her pug-faced days, sauntered to the front. Goyle was prodded by Crabbe and trudged to the front. Malfoy, cool as always. well a lot less talkative and annoying and more contemptuous and condescending, walked to the front.  
  
"Mr. Goyle, if you will, twirl your wand and say Revelorum."  
  
Goyle did.  
  
"Now, face Ms. Parkinson, and do the spell."  
  
Goyle faced Pansy, and the tip of his wand glowed violet.  
  
"Class, this is an example of the Revelorum spell cast by a wizard or witch with little magical power or a wizard or witch not concentrating. Mr. Malfoy, if you please. Twirl, and Revelorum."  
  
Pansy looked nervous. Malfoy looked impassive.  
  
He twirled and said the spell. His wand tip glowed white, surprising none. Everyone knew that Pansy Parkinson had gone to a glamour clinic. No one knew what she really looked like though.  
  
"Excellent. Five points to Slytherin. Go back to your seats please." She turned to the rest of the class. "All right, partners," she called, referring to the partners made at the start of the school year. Harry and Ron were partners while Hermione's partner was Parvati Patil.  
  
The room was filled with blinding lights. Hermione discovered that Parvati Patil, contrary to popular belief, did not wear glamours. That was shocking. When Harry and Ron did the spells, of course their wands glowed green. Parvati and Hermione looked surprised when Parvati's wand glowed white after casting the spell on Hermione.  
  
"I didn't know you wore glamours, Hermione," Parvati said conversationally.  
  
Hermione was staring at the white tip of Parvati's wand. "I don't."  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of you know, not unless you're Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Parvati, I swear I don't," Hermione replied, looking strangely at the white tip.  
  
"You're wearing a glamour?" Harry asked, noticing Parvati's white wand. "I didn't know that."  
  
"But I don't," Hermione stated.  
  
"What are you so ashamed of?" Ron asked, turning to them and noticing Parvati's wand. "Why are you wearing a glamour?"  
  
"I'm not," Hermione repeated.  
  
"You're not what?" Lavender Brown asked.  
  
"Wearing a glamour," Hermione filled in.  
  
"But my wand glowed white," Parvati insisted. "I cast that spell correctly!"  
  
"It's really nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione."  
  
"But I'm not wearing a glamour!" she wailed.  
  
Ron grinned. "Come on Hermione, you can tell us the truth. How do you really look like? Maybe-"  
  
"Hey!" Harry interrupted. "Be fair. Hermione says she's not wearing glamours, she's not."  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
Ron grinned mischievously and lowered his voice so only Harry and Hermione could hear. "But then again, she said that she wasn't made prefect, but she was. she said she wasn't snogging *cough* unintelligible *cough* in the fourth floor corridor, but she was."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Low blow, Ron. But, I really wasn't lying. I don't wear glamours."  
  
"Revelorum," a cold voice called. A wand glowed white. Draco Malfoy walked steadily forward. "Looks like you do, Granger. What's under that oh-so- innocent, holier-than-thou glamour of yours?"  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry and Ron said simultaneously.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Ron pulled out his wand. "Here's why." But before he got the curse out of his mouth, he found himself unable to speak.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin. Go back to your seats now. Ms. Parkinson, and Ms. Granger. to the front please."  
  
Harry watched as Hermione made her way to the front, while Pansy Parkinson didn't move.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson?" Professor Cordo asked, an eyebrow raised pointedly. "To the front please."  
  
"Professor. I. I."  
  
"You what, Ms. Parkinson?" Professor Cordo asked sneeringly, challenging Pansy. "Ten points from Slytherin for disobeying a teacher."  
  
Pansy paled and walked to the front, the normally playful and sly aura gone to be replaced by a very nervous and timid one.  
  
"Thank you," Professor Cordo told Pansy. "To the rest of you, as you undoubtedly know well, certain glamours are strictly forbidden at Hogwarts." At this, if it was possible, Pansy paled even further. "Does anybody know why?"  
  
Not one hand was raised up.  
  
"No one?" Professor Cordo asked. "Disappointing." Professor Cordo, with her back to Hermione, didn't see her raised hand. or ignored it. Professor Cordo turned back to Pansy and Hermione, and conjured up seats. They sat down.  
  
Professor Cordo spoke with her normal commanding voice. "Long term effects of glamours are that they can bind magical powers, and take away certain abilities. For instance, someone who has used glamours for years may find him or herself incapable of performing a simple levitation charm. One who has used glamours for years may be incapable of becoming an Animagus, or being able to interact with certain magical creatures. such as hippogriffs."  
  
She turned to Pansy and Hermione. "As you know, girls, glamours- strong ones, like the ones you're wearing, are forbidden at Hogwarts. I'll have to take them off, and take off points from your houses."  
  
Hermione and Pansy paled. "But Professor, I'm not wearing a glamour!" Hermione wailed.  
  
Pansy looked beyond nervousness.  
  
Professor Cordo stared at Pansy. "Stand up Parkinson."  
  
Pansy got shakily to her feet.  
  
"Class, this is a more specific detection spell. After the Revelorum, you say Glamoris. and wave it carefully around the person. Where it glows, or glows brightest, that is where the glamour is."  
  
She stepped towards Pansy Parkinson. "Revelorum." Her wand tip glowed white. "Glamoris." She waved her wand slowly over Pansy like a detection bar. First in front of her head, her neck, upper body, legs, and feet. It glowed brightest when it was over her head. "The Glamoris spell, when coupled with the detection spell, reveals where there are glamours and how strong they are. The degree of the brightness of the light would depend on the degree of the glamour."  
  
Professor Cordo brought the wand to Pansy's head, where it glowed brightly. "Finite Glamorem." Pansy's face slowly changed so that her aristocratically arched nose became pug-shaped, her seemingly sculpted lips and mouth. well, scrunched up, her high cheek-bones faded, leaving in place the pug-faced Slytherin they had remembered from their first to fourth years.  
  
Hermione caught Harry and Ron sniggering, and sent them reproachful glares. Harry stopped, and Ron made a valiant effort- but the only help that did was to make him burst out laughing after several seconds. Hermione looked back at Pansy. She was in tears, looking over at someone. Hermione followed her gaze to see Draco Malfoy, smirking, then whispering something to Crabbe. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Pansy.  
  
"Go back to your seat, Ms. Parkinson, and fifty points from Slytherin. Ms. Granger, come here please."  
  
Hermione nervously stood up. She looked at her class, making it a point not to look at Draco Malfoy, who was leaning forward eagerly. She looked at Harry and Ron- both had noticed where she had looked and had sent death glares at Malfoy. who just smirked back.  
  
Hermione swallowed nervously. She had no idea why she was so nervous. she knew she hadn't put on any glamours.  
  
"Finite Glamorem," Professor Cordo repeated. but nothing happened. Professor Cordo frowned.  
  
"Finite Glamorem!" Professor Cordo repeated, this time more forcefully. But still, nothing happened.  
  
Hermione fidgeted and spoke again softly. "I. I told you I wasn't wearing a glamour. maybe. maybe-"  
  
"Impossible. The Revelorum Spell is never wrong. Let's try something stronger." Professor Cordo made complicated gestures with her wand, and muttered a few words. but still nothing. Professor Cordo grew increasingly frustrated. "All right Granger. let's try this last one." Professor Cordo's wand lit up. and the light forcefully struck Hermione, pushing her back to the wall.  
  
Hermione felt awful pain racking her body. her skin felt like it was on fire, her hair was being torn out, her eyes felt so heavy. and suddenly it all stopped. Not too different from Polyjuice potion, Hermione mused. She blinked and straightened up.  
  
Absolutely everyone was staring at her. The head's of the Hufflepuffs who had fallen asleep jerked upward, the Slytherins were. well, the Slytherins looked confused. and some looked. envious? The Ravenclaws were all staring wide-eyed. some Gryffindors were staring at her. well, to say they were disgusted would be putting it mildly. Neville looked terrified, Dean was pointing from her to Malfoy, doing an excellent fish imitation- well, a disgusted fish imitation. Draco Malfoy was staring at her intently. Hermione looked away from his gaze. She turned to Ron. Ron looked repulsed.  
Ron was staring at her with something very much like hatred. His usually happy-go-lucky expression faded to be replaced with a look only reserved for particularly detested people. Hermione slowly turned to look at Harry. and quailed under the furious stare. His bright green eyes were burning with hate. He shot up in his seat and pulled his wand out. Ron followed suit.  
  
"What have you done with Hermione?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.  
  
She turned to look at Professor Cordo. Professor Cordo was staring at her blankly. Her head spun round again to look at Harry.  
  
"Harry. what do you mean? I am Hermione."  
  
"Not as convincing in that outfit." Ron spat.  
  
"Ron, I don't under-"  
  
"What have you done with Hermione?" Harry repeated, his voice quiet but with a strong undercurrent of anger.  
  
"I am Her-"  
  
"I'm going to ask this one last time. What have you done with Hermione?"  
  
"I don't-" Hermione never had the chance to finish the sentence. At the exact same time, Ron and Harry cast their spells.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Hermione braced herself and shut her eyes. but nothing happened. She opened her eyes. Harry was still staring, Ron was still staring. everyone in the class was still staring. a noise made everyone in class turn to look.  
  
Draco Malfoy had hurriedly stood up, and was quickly walking to the door. Everyone watched the door slam shut. His footsteps echoed in the empty hallway.  
  
Ron lowered his wand. "What are you?" 


	2. What Happens After

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. There are quotes here from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (which belongs to the UPN, 20th Century Fox, the Kuzui people… etc. not to me), and other places. 

**_Chapter Two: Reactions_**

Hermione fidgeted nervously in her seat. Professor Dumbledore was in front of her, peeking at her from behind his half-moon spectacles. His crystal blue eyes were clear and probing. Hermione couldn't help feeling as though he had done something very wrong, even though she hadn't.

"I expect you're very confused, Ms. Granger…" Professor Dumbledore commented lightly.

Boy, was that an understatement. "Yes, sir."

"Everyone is staring at you like you've grown two heads… and your two best friends attack you…" Dumbledore went on. "And I'm assuming you have no idea why."

Hermione shook her head. "Not a clue, Professor."

Professor Dumbledore gave an understanding nod. He drew a large oval in the air. Slowly, it began to solidify. It little by little became silver… and then it stopped glowing, and settled to the floor. It was a mirror.  He gestured for her to stand up. "Look."

Hermione got up from her chair and walked to the mirror. 

"Oh-My-God."

Her head turned from Dumbledore to the mirror, the mirror to Dumbledore… it was too strange. She was in total shock. Dumbledore was unfazed. 

"Professor Dumbledore… I-I-I-… I look… I look like… like Malfoy!" 

She gingerly touched her face. Her skin was clear; she didn't have the freckles she normally had. Not only was her skin clear, but it was also the same color… the same translucent, pale color… as Malfoy's. That skin tone… made her seem delicate… helpless… but aristocratic. Her eyes weren't their normal dark brown but a clouded deep grey… And her hair! It was straight! Not only straight… but also silver… exactly like Malfoy's!!! Pretty… long, silver… very, very straight… very, very pretty… but Malfoy's! How could this be? She looked like DRACO MALFOY!!!

"This can't be me, I don't look like this! Professor, I swear I had no idea. This has got to be a mistake. The whole school will think I'm his long lost cousin or something…" Hermione babbled. "What will everyone say? My parents are going to freak out, they will completely loose it… _I'm_ completely loosing it! Why do I look like that arrogant, egoistical, self-centered, pompous, pretentious, narcissist _ferret! _How am I going to tell Harry and Ron? How will I show my face in public? I can't use the bubblehead charm… I can't put back the glamour; I don't know where it came from! Maybe I'm under two glamours! Maybe the- Oh my god! Am I adopted? My parents never said that… It can't be, they wouldn't lie to me… It can't be. I have my birth certificate, medical records! They say I have brown eyes! The hair… well, the hair's not so bad, it's finally straight, but… it's Malfoy's! What if I'm related to them? Professor Cordo said I could loose my magical ability! What if I'm loosing it! What if I can't do magic anymore?! What if-"

Professor Dumbledore patiently listened to her tirade. "Ms. Granger-"

A knock on the door made them both stop.

"Albus, it's all ready. The potion will be mixed into the student's pumpkin juice at dinner."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Ms. Granger, you may eat here, and proceed to your common room after you have finished. For everyone's safety and peace of mind, I think you should go straight to your bedroom."

"I understand, Professor."

"Please refrain from sending any owls… it's not safe."

Hermione nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Professor McGonagall-"

With a flick of her wand, a table and food appeared.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "She's so much better than that than I am. My food has a tendency to be a little burned… and I usually have to conjure a salt and pepper shaker too…" 

The doors suddenly burst open. Professor Snape came in, breathless. "Headmaster… it's too late. I was monitoring the fires. The Slytherin common room fire was used a few minutes ago… it was connected to Malfoy Manor. Headmaster…" Professor Snape took a deep breath. "Lucius Malfoy knows."  

The Headmaster sighed, his eyes growing dimmer. "Then it is as we feared. The Dark Side has won yet another battle. And very possibly will win the greatest battle of all."

Hermione didn't know it then, but that day would forever be known as the start of the War. The War for the magical world. Children would think of this day and run to their parents, and adults would bow their heads in defeat and regret. All Hermione _did_ know at the moment though that Dumbledore was being awfully cryptic.

"Tell the house-elves not to use the potion Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "Now that Mr. Malfoy knows, this may be well beyond my control."

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"No joke!"

"It's true!"

"Hermione Granger!!!"

"Malfoy was freaked!"

"I heard he ran out of the classroom!"

"Exactly alike!"

"Just as pale!"

"She denied it!"

"She just absorbed it! Her whole body glowed white!"

"Harry was furious! You could-"

"Ron was glaring at her-"

Harry stared down at his plate, trying to block out the rumors that ranged between Hermione being the long-lost twin of Draco Malfoy, and her being abducted by aliens to learn more about what wizards thought of muggles… no idea where that one came from, the other that she was the result of an experiment gone wrong… the other was that she had sold her soul to be beautiful and smart but was too ashamed at the beautiful that she took off the glamour… the list went on and on.

Ron looked at him. "I wonder who she was. I wonder why she pretended to be Hermione… and for how long? Was it just for that day? Or was it just this year? Was it in first year, when she became our friend? Or what if… what if we never knew the real Hermione Granger?"

_Bang._

Everyone at the Gryffindor table jumped. Harry banged his goblet down on the table, his emerald green eyes darkened. "I can't take this anymore." 

  


Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room, agitated. Something was not right at Hogwarts. He walked into the Gryffindor common room… and saw the blond haired Malfoy double.

"Hello Harry…" she said tentatively.

Harry didn't reply right away but sat in the chair opposite her, in front of the roaring Gryffindor fire. He sat down unceremoniously. He studied her carefully. She had high cheekbones, a more translucent coloring, silver hair, grey eyes… she would have been beautiful, if Harry had not been able to see past the fact that she was an impostor. 

"Who are you?"

The girl regarded him with the same look that he had observed her with. "Hermione Anne Granger," she said simply.

"You really expect me to believe that," Harry said flatly. It was not a question, it was a statement.

Hermione looked down, and back into the green eyes that now seemed so shut off. "Harry, listen to me. _I can't explain how I look._ I have no idea why I look like this."

Harry snorted, and started to retort, but Hermione interrupted before he could say anything. "Harry, in our second year, you discovered you were a Parselmouth, and everyone thought you were the heir of Slytherin. But I stood by you, I never thought you were a dark wizard… and even if you were somehow related to Salazar Slytherin, to me it wouldn't have mattered. You were still the young boy who saved me from the troll. In fourth year, everyone thought you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, everyone thought that you just liked the attention. I didn't, I believed you." Hermione sighed. "I never doubted you Harry."

Harry was at a loss for words. They stayed that way, waiting for the other to speak until the rest of the Gryffindors came in. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hermione asked, tossing her hair as the Gryffindors piled in- a gesture that was so familiarly _Hermione_, but with her longer silver hair- the gesture made her look… more like Malfoy, Harry realized suddenly. Arrogant.

Harry stood up and folded his arms across his chest. The cheerful buzz of the Gryffindors suddenly faded. They all turned to look at Hermione and Harry. 

Harry stared her straight in the eye.

Hermione sighed, lowered her head, and walked to her room.

Ron moved to sit down beside Harry. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't know. What she said… everyone knew that. I'm not convinced."

"Harry, I'm sure you've heard the rumors. Well, guess what. Malfoy and Hermione… or whoever she was, were born on the same day. Everyone is saying that they're twins…"

"I know."

"It's disgusting."

Harry nodded. "Believe me Ron, I know. But if there's one thing I know after nearly five years at Hogwarts… there is no such thing as coincidence. There is something more going on."

Hermione sat at her dresser, brushing her newly straight hair. It had always been a habit of hers, hoping for her hair to straighten out, but it never did. Now however, it was hopelessly straight. She put the brush down, and stared at herself.

It was unreal. It was too strange. 

Hermione looked beside her mirror to see the few pictures she kept there. One was from her fifth birthday. Her parents were there smiling, her father was carrying her, and her mother was busily trying to wipe of the icing on her fingers and mouth. Neat freak. Just like her.

She looked at another picture. This one was taken the summer before. She, her parents and little cousin were at the beach… her father had brought a whole pile of work even though it was supposed to be a vacation. So had she. Workaholic.

She looked… or had looked, exactly like her mother. The chestnut hair, the freckles, the brown eyes… But now... now she in no way resembled either of them.

Grey eyes… Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy's eyes were always so cold… always with a dangerous glint in them. He always knew what he wanted to do. It was strange to see them looking back at her so confused… and without the devil-may-care look in them.

Her skin was flawless. Not a single freckle. It was… well, it was just like Malfoy's. 

The hair… she never really noticed Malfoy's hair… aside from its color. Come to think of it…it was pretty… on her. 

Some of the younger Gryffindors, muggle-borns… those who hadn't heard of the Malfoy's, had all commented how handsome he was… in a Greek marble statue way. And now… so was she. Pretty.

Hermione blinked. That was an egoistical comment.

 She sighed and got into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She could feel it.


	3. Daddy's Here

Title: The Geminus  
  
Author name: Berna  
  
Author email: charmedhpfanatic@yahoo.com Category: Mystery  
  
Sub Category: Drama  
  
Keywords: Harry Hermione Draco Geminus  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. There are quotes here from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (which belongs to the UPN, 20th Century Fox, the Kuzui people. etc. not to me), and other places.  
Chapter Three: A Malfoy  
Hermione sat on her own in the Great Hall the next day, trying hard not to notice the people blatantly gaping and staring at her. Absolutely no one had spoken to her. They were all just content to stare. Now she knew what Harry felt like. Well, Harry had never been alone. Harry had had she and Ron. or at least one of them. She? She had no one.  
  
Harry watched Hermione come into the Great Hall. In a typically Hermione fashion, she brought a huge book with her, one she put up to read. but probably to ignore everyone staring at her.  
  
"Ummm. Hermione?"  
  
Harry watched as Hermione slowly, reluctantly, lowered her book. It was Dean.  
  
"Hey Dean." she said glancing at Harry and Ron.  
  
Dean followed her gaze to see Harry and Ron at the other side, who quickly averted their eyes and pretended to be engrossed in discussing the prospects of Gryffindor's impending Quidditch match with Hufflepuff. "I. I. I just. I just wanted. uh. wanted to s-"  
  
But Dean got no further. The doors of the Great Hall opened with a bang and a burst of wind. Every head turned to look at the figure that loomed in the doorway. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry paid attention to every detail as Lucius Malfoy strode towards 'Hermione.' He was dressed in a billowing black cloak, his boots echoing through the halls of Hogwarts. He looked as he always had, but this time he didn't' have the walking stick he normally had. This time it was a gold thing with a clear jewel at the top.  
  
Harry watched as the girl stubbornly refused to show weakness. She was the only one still eating in the hall. Those were two other traits of Hermione's- refusing to show weakness. and stubbornness. Lucius pulled her up violently. Her water goblet clattered to the floor, but she didn't look scared, or even intimidated.  
  
All attention was on them now, the teachers seemed unable to move. Dumbledore watched the scene, wand at the ready. Not a sound was heard in the hall.  
  
Lucius stared intently at the girl. Hermione met his gaze defiantly.  
  
"What is your name, girl?" he asked softly. maliciously.  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger."  
  
Lucius' eyes narrowed. He took the scepter he was holding and waved it over her head. The clear jewel on top of it glowed brightly. Everyone looked away.  
  
"What's that?" Harry whispered to Ron, who's eyes were fixated on the scene playing out in front of everyone.  
  
"Sanguinis Scepter," Ron hissed. "Each pureblood family has one. Detects purebloods. Each pureblood wizarding family has a color. Ours is orange. Red-gold if you wand to be specific."  
  
Harry watched as the jewel on top stopped glowing and changed color. "Which family's color is black?"  
  
Ron cast a sidelong glance at him. "The Malfoys."  
  
Harry's eyes darkened. "Figures. How often is it wrong?"  
  
"Never."  
Lucius Malfoy straightened up and smiled wickedly. "A Malfoy."  
  
Those words were to forever change her life.  
  
Hermione stared at the scepter. She knew what it was, she had read about it in the book Purebloods through the Ages. It was a Sanguinis Scepter, one that would detect purebloods. She had looked up the Line of Gryffindor. Underneath Gryffindor were the Potters, and several other families that were wiped out by Voldemort's attacks. Their color was red. Black. was the color of the Malfoy's.  
  
Lucius Malfoy took out his wand, and muttered a few words. Hermione recognized the Paternis spell. It was a spell that would reveal the parents of a person. It was a sixth-year spell, one that she really didn't see the see the use of. Now she did. Horrified, she watched the names Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy appear in green writing. They glowed for an instant, and faded.  
  
Lucius could barely conceal his delight. but Hermione bet that it wasn't fatherly affection he was feeling. It was as if he had gained a valuable treasure. like a painting or corporation that he had finally got.  
  
That was when it struck her. He wasn't the loving father. he wasn't that way, even with Draco. But why was he so happy? Not happy-happy, she doubted he could ever feel that. but he was Yes-I-Got-It!-Happy.  
  
If Lucius had been a child he would have jumped up and down, if he had been a teenage-girl he would have jumped up and down while squealing, unfortunately all he could do in the situation was smile even wider. But as it was, he lifted Hermione's head up, placing his hand under her chin.  
  
"Powerful, intelligent, driven." he murmured softly. "I knew you were too smart for a Mudblood. You were greater. You are greater. Now I know why Draco has had competition. Another Malfoy."  
  
Hermione didn't know if she should be revolted or pleased. "I'm not a Malfoy."  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped back as if to get a better picture of her. "So nothing happened on your tenth birthday?"  
  
Hermione gave an audible gasp. "How. how did you."  
  
"Every Malfoy has gone through that and has received that gift. a gift given by the Powers that Be."  
  
"I. I'm not a Malfoy." But she didn't sound as confident as before.  
  
"Surely a child as smart as yourself knows what this is." He thrust the Sanguinis Scepter at her.  
  
"The Sanguinis Scepter." she whispered.  
  
"It proved you were a Malfoy. Do you know its history?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"So you know that it is never wrong. It is a powerful wizarding object. more powerful than the Eye, the Goblet of Fire, the Sorting Hat, and the Plume combined," he hissed.  
  
"You are a Malfoy, a pureblood," he went on. "And there is only one Malfoy who has gone missing, well, a Malfoy who has gone missing recently. who would be your age, if she had lived. You're a smart girl. Do the math."  
  
Hermione was surprised at that. She didn't think Lucius knew expressions like do the math. She didn't think that wizards even knew math.  
  
Lucius pressed on. "Draco had a sister you know, a twin about four minutes younger. but she was-"  
  
"I'm not your child." But Hermione was fooling no one. Even she was starting to believe it.  
  
"You're not a coward, thank God for that."  
  
"I'm a Gryffindor."  
  
Lucius Malfoy sighed a little. "Brains, beauty, power. Can't have everything I suppose. But it isn't a matter of consequence. You have been revealed, and the bond has formed. All that is left is for it-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Dumbledore called sharply. "You have no business here, no right to be here. I must ask you to leave the grounds."  
  
"I've simply come to take her back where she belongs, Headmaster," Lucius said smugly.  
  
"She belongs here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore approached them quickly. "You cannot take her anywhere."  
  
"I am her father."  
  
That didn't really surprise Hermione. not after everything she had been envisioning. Nor did it surprise Draco, Harry or Ron.  
  
Dumbledore didn't contradict him. "Not legally."  
  
"By blood, by what matters, I am. The Paternis spell proved that. And you know full well I am. Do you think I would have given up the search? Do you think I don't know that you put glamour on her, hid her from me, and put her in a filthy muggle home? I will take my daughter with me, Dumbledore."  
  
"Hermione is muggle-born. Magic will be of no help there." He moved between Lucius Malfoy and Hermione. "I'm asking you again, Mr. Malfoy. Kindly leave."  
  
Mr. Malfoy's eyes grew colder. "She is not muggle-born. She has Malfoy blood. pure, untainted blood. coursing through her veins, no matter what those muggles have exposed her too. I will not have her degraded."  
  
"You still have no business here. Unless you are to speak or give something to your son."  
  
Lucius looked at Draco and back at Dumbledore.  
  
"You cannot leave with her, the wards on the castle forbid you too. She must go willingly, and I strongly doubt she will do so. Please leave, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked ready to explode. But he abruptly turned on his heel and walked towards the door. "You're only putting off the inevitable you old fool." (At this, several teachers had to cast restraining spells at Hagrid, who had nearly knocked over the table in an effort to reach Lucius Malfoy.) "There is no stopping them now."  
  
The doors banged shut. You could have heard a pin drop. Dumbledore lowered his head. "Ms. Granger, my office please."  
Harry watched Lucius Malfoy leave and turned back to his food, feeling better than he had in a long while. "That's a relief. Now we know. We can go apologize to her later."  
  
Ron looked at him in disbelief. "We know she's a Malfoy. a Malfoy. The twin of the guy who hates your guts, and is probably a deatheater. and you're going to apologize?"  
  
"You missed something out Ron. Our best friend, who wasn't and who never was an impostor, like we thought, suddenly discovers something strange about herself. I know what she's going through."  
  
"Yes, but you being a Parselmouth was different."  
  
"Why? I could have been a Dark Wizard, related to or the great-great-great- great-grandson of Salazar Slytherin!"  
  
"But. the Malfoy's are worse."  
  
"Worse than Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"They just are, alright?"  
  
Harry didn't press the matter. Ron's prejudice and hatred of the Malfoy's were too deep to comprehend. But he did speak up again. "Still. how she acted, she really didn't know she was a Malfoy. she knew that she was Hermione Granger."  
  
"It could have been an act."  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt it. The Hermione I know-"  
  
"Harry, you might never have known the real Hermione. It could all have been an act," Ron said patronizingly.  
  
Harry ignored his tone. "It could have, but I don't think it is," he pondered.  
  
"She's a Malfoy, Harry. She's evil," Ron said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. as if he was explaining to a toddler that water is wet.  
  
Harry looked at Ron strangely. "Why are you being so prejudiced? It doesn't matter what people are, all that matters is what they do. Remember Hagrid's giantess mother?"  
  
"Hagrid thinks monsters are cute. Raised a huge giant spider that grew up to try to eat us when he was a boy. He nearly got us killed with that lovely little hint of his."  
  
"The Dursley's then."  
  
Ron gave Harry a sidelong glance. "Let's talk about something else."  
  
"No," Harry said flatly. "Ron, why are you being so prejudiced? It isn't like you."  
  
Ron banged his fork down on the table. "Here's why," he said in a low, fierce whisper. "My dad raided Malfoy Manor last week, and found loads of Dark Arts stuff. You want to know what happened? Lucius Malfoy was never exposed, and my dad was fired."  
  
Harry immediately felt sorry for his friend. "I'm sorry Ron, I didn't know. But. don't take this hatred of the Malfoy's out on Hermione. She's your best friend, she doesn't deserve that."  
  
"The reason my family is suffering now is because of the bloody Malfoy family. Do you know what Malfoy. Draco, I mean, did?"  
  
Harry was almost too afraid to ask, Ron looked beyond anger. "Last summer, he knew Ginny had a crush on him, and he played her. He dated her, led her on, and broke her heart. You want to know what the worst part was? He found it funny. Forgive me if I don't feel very friendly to this person's twin."  
  
"Hermione has done nothing to you or your family."  
  
"Except be from the same family that nearly drove mine to ruin."  
  
Harry sighed. "I give up. Like it or not, tonight, in Gryffindor common room, I am apologizing to Hermione, and have every intention of being her friend again."  
  
"Until she spills all your secrets and vulnerabilities to dear old dad."  
  
Harry shot him a glare. "Hermione wouldn't do that."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She just wouldn't. Hermione's too good."  
  
"The Hermione you knew." Ron sighed. "She made you believe that she was good. The Hermione you knew probably wouldn't spill your secrets, but would this girl. this Malfoy?"  
  
"Ron, I'm not listening to you anymore."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Didn't Hagrid himself say it once? Whole family's rotten to the core."  
  
Harry and Ron were silent for a while. Until after a length, Ron spoke. "Harry, give what I'm saying a chance. Don't be so quick to trust, it's always been your downfall."  
  
"Who have I trusted that-"  
  
"Moody, for one."  
  
Harry didn't reply.  
  
"Anyway, back to what I was saying. Don't jump to trust. Observe Hermione, or whoever she is for a while. See if she'll do anything knowing her secret is out."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can't wait to prove you wrong, Ron." 


	4. For Once, It's Not Harry

Title: The Geminus  
  
Author name: Berna  
  
Author email: charmedhpfanatic@yahoo.com Category: Mystery  
  
Sub Category: Drama  
  
Keywords: Harry Hermione Draco Geminus  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. There are quotes here from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (which belongs to the UPN, 20th Century Fox, the Kuzui people. etc. not to me), and other places.  
  
Dedicated to my beta Pam, my goofy cousins, and of course all my reviewers, especially ducksrule and mdemanatee who reviewed all chapters so far.  
Chapter Four: Sibling Rivalry  
  
Hermione didn't wait for everyone to leave. She walked out of Greenhouse Four as soon as the class ended. It was her last class of the day. Advanced Herbology. It was an interesting, but also a hard class. Hermione usually loved the intellectual, though not the physical, challenge that Herbology brought, but that day, both intellectual and physical challenges were just two other distractions to take her mind off everything that had happened... distractions that didn't distract her, unfortunately.  
  
There were very few of them in the class. she was the only Gryffindor in it. There was a Hufflepuff. Justin Finch-Fletchely. He was usually so friendly. but that particular day he had been slightly hostile. Probably because of Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had humiliated him when Justin had tried to defend a muggle-born friend that Draco had been picking on. There were a couple Ravenclaws, Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin. both very smart. Hermione got into playful debates with them. they had been friends. but on that day, they were ignoring her.  
  
Draco Malfoy was the only Slytherin in the class as well. Hermione had never really paid attention to him... well, she had when she first started the class, but she learned to become immune to his constant remarks. He hadn't really said anything to Hermione that day. which in itself was something strange. There wasn't a day when he didn't call her Mudblood, or purposely dropped foreboding hints. He had glanced at her several times during Herbology, but she had pointedly looked away and ignored him. she had ignored everyone. Not that he or anyone for that matter had been minding her.  
  
There were little people outside today. practically none. Everyone was probably cramming for exams in the library or their common room. She decided to take a walk around the lake instead of going inside to study, maybe stare at a giant squid. Unlike everyone else, with the exception of a few geeky Ravenclaws, she had studied the weekend before and was more than ready for exams.  
  
At least outside only the giant squid would stare at her. and maybe the merpeople.  
  
She continued her brisk walk and shifted her bag to the other shoulder. How could it be that in forty-eight hours, her life had changed so drastically. Harry and Ron weren't speaking to her. no one was speaking to her. just teachers. Even teachers were. indifferent. Well, not all. just some.  
  
Hermione sighed. It wasn't in her nature not to study, especially when everyone was studying. She sat down under the shade of a tree beside the lake. It was a change for her to do her homework outdoors, but she couldn't concentrate with everyone staring at her like that. The conversation she and Dumbledore had had a few hours ago surfaced and echoed in her head.  
  
I imagine you have many questions, Ms. Granger.  
  
Just the one, actually. Well, one and lots of follow-ups. Will you promise to answer truthfully? And not be cryptic?  
  
As I told young Harry before, the truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. I will answer any questions you have Ms. Granger, unless I have a very good reason not to. I promise you I will not lie.  
  
Hermione concentrated on her assignment, trying hard not to think of her conversation with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The moly is a plant of protection against most spells.  
  
Professor. am I a Malfoy?  
  
Yes.  
  
It was first discovered in Ancient Greece.  
  
Do my parents know. about me?  
  
Yes.  
  
Are they magical?  
  
Dr. Granger had a younger brother who was a muggle-born wizard. He was an Auror, killed by Deatheaters. He and his wife knew of our Cause. They agreed to help.  
  
They said Uncle Rupert died because of an accident at work.  
  
The first specific record of the use of the moly was during the voyage of Odysseus. Hermione tried hard to concentrate on the words she was writing down.  
  
Why do I have a glamour on?  
  
For your protection.  
  
From who?  
  
The Dark Side.  
  
Why do they want to kill me?  
  
They don't want to kill you, Ms. Granger.  
  
Well, why do they want me then?  
  
Odysseus was a muggle of Royal descent, favored by Athena. He used the moly as protection against the spells of Circe.  
  
Because it is through you and your brother that the rise of the Dark Side is assured.  
  
The moly plant is no longer in existence today.  
  
My brother is. Malfoy? Draco, I mean.  
  
Yes.  
  
Attempts were made to revive/discover more of it, but none were successful.  
  
Why do we cause. what have we done, or will we do. that will cause the rise of the Dark Side?  
  
I can give only an incomplete answer, I'm afraid. If you were raised as planned. by Lucius Malfoy, your. powers. would be used for the Dark Side. Together you are. well, strong would be an understatement.  
  
But. now I won't. I mean, now that I know not to be evil, I'm not going to start killing people or anything.  
  
They will try to turn you.  
  
I won't change sides.  
  
Don't underestimate Voldemort, Hermione. There were many people. such as Peter Pettigrew, and Julia Devereaux-Lestrange who thought that too.  
  
The moly was a great loss to both the magical and non-magical community.  
  
Hermione walked slowly back to the school, not looking forward to the stares that had not stopped since Defense Against the Dark Arts class the day before. The sky was a rich orange, there were few clouds in the sky. Usually on days or times like this, she, Harry and Ron would be relaxing outside, after a round of dueling. After their fourth year, they had all started practicing. they would learn new spells, new curses. and of course Hermione not only had to learn the curses, but the counter-curses. Ever since the Tri-Wizard tournament. they had unanimously agreed that they would have to be prepared. After all, that summer one of the worst massacres in history had occurred. The Ministry Building had been blown up, killing many of it's employees. Thankfully, the Weasley's had just left. Everyone had been on guard, drastic security measures were taken. and there had been a killing every month on the same day after that. But. there hadn't been one last Tuesday. Supposedly, there should have been an explosion. but. it didn't fit the pattern. It was like the Dark Side was laying low.  
  
It was usually early morning, or late afternoon that they dueled.  
  
Today was the first day they hadn't dueled together.  
  
Hermione stumbled on a rock, and dropped her books. She sighed, but welcomed the delay.  
  
"Ancient Runes. volume one. volume two. there they are. History. found it. Arithmancy. here it is. Transfiguration. Transfiguration. hey, where'd it go?" she straightened up to get a better view. and met an identical pair of grey eyes.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Looking for this?" he held out her Transfiguration book.  
  
Hermione snatched the book from him, and with a hurried thanks, brushed past him.  
  
"Hermione, wait."  
  
First time he had ever called her 'Hermione.' Hermione stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Will you turn around, please?"  
  
She slowly turned around, and met his gaze defiantly.  
  
This was probably the only time she had ever seen Draco Malfoy without anything to say. Not because they were arguing and he had no snappy retort. but this was really. he was at a loss for words. This was a day that should be marked down for future blackmail purposes.  
  
He smiled. and Hermione was shocked. More stuff to add to that blackmail thing. "So. great game against Ravenclaw last week." he said, in the tone of a dim toddler trying to make conversation with a rather uncooperative wall.  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
"Okay, not Quidditch then. School. The Potions test was tough, wasn't it?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Hermione's expression didn't change.  
  
"All right, not Potions. that was a strange lesson in Herbology wasn't it? I don't understand why we had to learn it."  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione asked, a little harsher then she intended.  
  
He sighed. "Father wants me to get to know my sister."  
  
Hermione turned on her heel. "I'm not related to you. I can't be related to anything so. obnoxious. and evil."  
  
"If I'm evil, so are you, sister."  
  
Hermione kept walking.  
  
Draco sighed exasperatedly, and strode after her. "Don't waste your time denying it, Hermione. I know you believe me."  
  
"So what if I do. Blood doesn't make me a part of your twisted family," she tossed over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes it does." He yanked her arm back and spun her around. "Blood is everything, Hermione. You'd do well to remember that." And with that, he walked past her, into the Great Hall.  
  
"Wretched ferret," she muttered under her breath.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note: Glad you people are enjoying the story! Sorry to say, this is the last of the fast coming chapters. I have only until the fourth chapter written. and I still have to write the rest. Anyway. on the the thank you's.  
  
PoisonIvy734: Thanks!!! =)  
  
Li-chan: Yep, Ron's being horrible. His friendship with Hermione. let's just say they're not going to be playing Exploding Snap in the common room anytime soon. And Harry. er. wait a while. =)  
  
leogirl: Ron's a little too hot headed. but in the end. which will be in a few years. he'll redeem himself.  
  
nicole: glad you like the story!  
  
Laura: Lucius is cowering in fright, don't worry. And Ron. he's in therapy right now. ^_^.  
  
Quimberly: Thanks!!! And yes, there will be many twists and turns in this story. It's not going to be an easy road for Harry and Hermione. ^_^  
  
mdemanatee: Here you go! Hope you liked it! And thank you for reviewing all three chapters!!! I feel so loved!!!  
  
pinkchicklet: Thanks! Hope you liked it!  
  
ducksrule: I love reading your reviews! Thanks for reviewing all three chapters! This story really was planned very well. I think. You would laugh at the planning sessions I had with my cousins and beta. Hermione's real name very nearly became Gem Annie Herreo (scrambled Hermione Granger), Monoceros (unicorn in Latin). Phonecia (no idea why.) finding a name for Hermione was so hard. One planning session ended up in a debate between me and my beta about where Athena came from, whether it was the head or the nose. At the end, it was us just going 'Head' 'Nose' 'Head' 'Nose'. hehehe. Another discussion ended in a skit where someone was asking Hermione 'What's yo name, girl?' Oh. and Draco's name was my beta's idea. I'll reaveal it soon. It is so funny.  
  
Okay. that was a long ramble.  
  
Jade: Dumbledore didn't do anything to Hermione. and sorry to say, Harry. well, I'm not going to give anything away. As you can see from this chapter, Hermione really is Lucius' child. =)  
  
PsychoticNetJunkie: Thanks!!!  
  
Hannah-Freya: Since you said please. ^_^. Hehehe. thanks for the review!!  
  
fopalup: Thanks! I hope you like how this fic ends.  
  
Mystic Queen: Thanks!!!  
  
WindRider-Damia: Draco did know that he had a sister, her name wasn't really Hermione, she is extremely important. but I won't give away the story by telling you why. Voldemort and Lucius want her on their side. It was the Light Side that hid Hermione away.  
  
met19: It's not going to end happy, that's for sure. I don't do happy endings. ^_^. Well. I did once because everyone was asking for it. This part will end happy. but ultimately. that remains to be seen.  
  
Eliza: Thanks! I hope I'll meet your expectations!  
  
Mengya: Thanks to my first reviewer!!! 


	5. People still read this?

"Try the spell again, Ron. You nearly got it," Harry coached.  
  
"I'm no good at this spell," Ron grumbled as he stood up. "I'll never get it right."  
  
"You will. Just practice. It took me ages to get. Ready?"  
  
"All right. Expecto Patronum!"  
  
Nothing came out.  
  
"Come on, happy memory. think about the time we won the house cup in first year!"  
  
"Sorry, but for some strange reason the image of a certain Hermione Granger- Malfoy who will remain unnamed keeps popping up in my head."  
  
Harry grimaced. "Well-"  
  
"Oh god," Ron said, revolted.  
  
"What? What is it?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"Look at that."  
  
Harry looked in the direction Ron was looking. Immediately he wished he hadn't. It was Malfoy and Hermione. but that wasn't all. They were laughing and talking. Together. Not at each other, with each other.  
  
A little kid suddenly walked past them into the Great Hall, accidentally bumping into Hermione. Harry recognized him as David Macmillan, Ernie's little brother. David had pestered them, he, Ron, and Hermione, with questions about what happened in their second year. Ron and Harry would brush him off, like Harry did Colin Creevy, but Hermione had always been to kind-hearted to do that. She would patiently answer all of his questions, even the some. all right, most, got on her nerves. How did you go to the bathroom while you were petrified? You didn't? So when you finally got unpetrified, did you have to run to the loo? Harry and Ron would always swoop in to save her. Although, this time he passed, Harry didn't think that David would stop and ask Hermione questions.  
  
He was right.  
  
Draco yanked the boy back. And Hermione. Hermione cursed him. Harry watched in horror as they laughed, the boy slumped to the floor, and Draco went ahead into the Great Hall. Hermione bent down to pick up a book, and followed him in.  
  
"I can't believe you were right Ron."  
  
Hermione stayed in her room, reading a book, trying to get her mind off things. For a moment it nearly worked, but suddenly came a knock on her door. She walked there slowly, and even more slowly opened the door. "Harry?" she asked, wonder and hope rising quickly. but just as quickly crushed at his expression.  
  
"You almost had me fooled," he said angrily. "I was going to apologize after that really believable act you and Lucius Malfoy concocted-"  
  
"Harry, it wasn't an act! I suspected of course, but I didn't really believe-"  
  
"I fell for that innocence act before. luckily Ron told me to double-check before I trusted you again. We were alternately dueling and watching you after your Herbology lesson and what do you think we saw?"  
  
Hermione frowned, and spoke slowly. "If you had watched, you would have seen me reading. then Draco Malfoy would have turned up, making all by books fall. he would pick one up, I would see him, and I would brush him off. He'd give some final parting words, and go into the Great Hall. and I would walk in after him."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Convincing lie, but really, don't you think it would be better to come clean? I saw what you did."  
  
Hermione was bewildered. "And what exactly did I do?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "Ron and I both saw you, all chummy with Malfoy. and I saw you both curse David Macmillan."  
  
"What? I never cursed David Macmillan!" Hermione replied, indignant at the accusation.  
  
Harry ignored her protest. "Actions speak louder then words, Hermione. or whoever you are."  
  
He went out of her room, banging the door so loudly Hermione thought it would come off it's hinges.  
  
No one was there as the girl sobbed, and no one was there to guess why. But you dear reader, must know. She cried for she had received the best gift in the world. and it was quickly snatched away from her, leaving only the sounds of footsteps in a hallway.  
  
Hermione once again found herself on the outside looking in. Normally, when Harry and Ron were mad at her, she would usually visit Hagrid, someone who wouldn't judge her, someone who was always there to listen. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Hagrid was gone again, he had left right after that disastrous meal at the Great Hall. He was going of to do negotiations with some of the giants.  
  
She would head to the library. but she was sure she would encounter stares or Malfoy. She didn't know which was worse. Hermione stopped short. Never mind the stares, she had to know about why she looked the way she did.  
  
And so it began. Hermione went through book after book, everyday after class. Never mind who saw her, never mind that she didn't eat as much, never mind that she was going through the Restricted Section secretly. she just had to know.  
  
And unknown to Hermione, another storm was brewing back home. Her parents, both dentists were steadily loosing patients, loosing credibility. and both were in court, about to loose their licenses.  
  
It had been little more than a month since the disastrous Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Hermione once again was leafing through Glamours and Disguises, praying, hoping against hope that there was something she missed- something that said that her glamour was wrong. But of course she didn't find any. Her glamour was completely gone. How she looked was how she really looked.  
  
Hermione sighed, and started reading the other book she had taken from the shelves. Utterly discouraged with the topic she was reading on: Why Are Wearers of Glamours Unable to Have Their Nose Hair Grow in Ringlets, she noticed straight away that Dennis Creevy had come in, and had handed a note to Madam Pince.  
  
Madam Pince read it, and went to Hermione, to her surprise. Hermione quickly hid the restricted books under a large potted plant, which was actually The Disguised Book of Disguises.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. The password is strawberry lollies," she whispered, the ever quiet librarian.  
  
Hermione nodded. She placed the books back, and darted into the Restricted Section once Madam Pince was distracted, and quickly darted out again. She walked to Dumbledore's office, wondering why she had to go there.  
  
She didn't think she was in trouble, she didn't expect to be punished. but another thing she didn't expect was to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and her own parents, in Dumbledore's office. Lucius looked smug about something. and her parents looked furious, sad, and. hopeless all at once.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore began. Hermione hadn't registered that he was even there. There were two other people in the room. One she didn't know, but he looked like the wizarding version of a lawyer. he had a briefcase, round rimless glasses, and a no-nonsense attitude. Hermione was vaguely reminded of Percy. The other was Cornelius Fudge, looking important. self- centered. Hermione knew she shouldn't have thought that, but his attitude against Harry last year during the Tri-Wizard tournament. just didn't make her like him.  
  
Hermione's eyes darted from her parents, to the Malfoy's, to the unknown people to Dumbledore. "What's going on? Mum, dad. what are you doing here?"  
  
"Good, you're all here," one of the men. "I'm sure you're all aware of what this is, this is just to make it official."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered. "What do you mean?"  
  
"These documents state that adoptive parents William and Elizabeth Granger have lost all legal rights to Hermione Anne Granger, or Diana Elizabeth Tatiana Andromeda Christine Malfoy on the grounds of negligent treatment."  
  
At hearing the words negligent treatment, the shock of her real name. her really long real name faded away. "Negligent treatment?" Hermione said shocked. "They've never-"  
  
"Hermione dear, be quiet," Elizabeth said softly, knowing that no matter how untrue it was, no matter how much both they and Hermione protested against that lie. Lucius Malfoy would stop them, and bring them down even further.  
  
Hermione was shocked into silence at the defeated tone of her normally aggressive and opinionated mother.  
  
The man resumed speaking as if nothing had happened. "These documents also state that biological parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy reassume all legal rights to aforementioned minor."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"These documents will be signed by both parties, witnessed by myself, Minister Fudge, and Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione listened in horror, numb. "All rights, including visitation rights have been revoked from the Grangers. The child will be under the supervision and care of the Malfoys."  
  
Hermione later learned from Dumbledore that her parents. rather her foster parents had refused to give up custody of her when Lucius demanded it. and Lucius had taken revenge. not that it was proven. Her foster parents suddenly found themselves with cases by clients who had never been dissatisfied before. And surprisingly. they had lost every single one, until it had become impossible for them, financially, to care for a child. Lucius had then come forth, bringing papers of their legal rights to her. not failing to mention the current state they were in.  
  
If Hermione had hated Lucius and Narcissa before, it was nothing to how much she hated them now. They brought the people she cared about to ruin. the Grangers. the Weasley's.  
  
They were her legal guardians. They had custody of her. They were her parents.  
  
It meant that Malfoy Manor was her home. that she would have to go. or go back there end of term. It meant that Draco Malfoy, jerk of the first order, was her brother. It meant she was a pureblood. It meant she would be hated and classified as a Dark Wizard by many of her schoolmates. It meant she would be. Hermione's head was starting to hurt from thinking of it.  
  
The news spread through the school like wildfire. It was official. Lucius and Narcissa had custody of Hermione. or rather as the teachers were now required to call her. Tatiana. In all her records, her name was changed. even some seating arrangements were changed from Hermione Granger to Tatiana Malfoy.  
  
After the documents had been signed, the official straight away took the Grangers back, not giving Hermione time to speak with them. Lucius had demanded a meeting with the family, one that Cornelius Fudge had happily and readily agreed to. to Dumbledore's displeasure.  
  
That was why about thirty minutes later, she, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were in a room at Hogwarts, with good food on the table. were in a very uncomfortable silence.  
  
It was Draco who spoke first. 'So, Father. how do we address her?" Hermione noted he was more. formal in his choice of words, but not necessarily more polite or respectful. There was the slightest hint of contempt in those words.  
  
Lucius pondered this thoughtfully.  
  
"The name 'Hermione' really is horrible, Lucius. we gave her a perfectly lovely name," Narcissa interjected loftily.  
  
"We address her the same way we always have."  
  
"Mudblood? Granger?"  
  
Draco earned a glare from his father for that.  
  
"Tatiana."  
  
Hermione nearly gagged.  
  
"Do you have any problems with that, young lady?" Lucius asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head sulkily, determined not to enjoy a single thing about this night.  
  
"So, Tatiana. how is Hogwarts? Any boys. parties?"  
  
Hermione only looked at her. Narcissa pretended to ignore it. "I remember when I was at Hogwarts, it was wonderful. I had scores of boys chasing after me, really quite cute. Are you dating that Bulgarian seeker? I read about it in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly of course. I was surprised that a muggle-born had such famous people chasing after her. but now I understand why. You've certainly inherited my charm."  
  
But Lucuis and Draco both stopped listening at the words dating and Bulgarian seeker. Lucius turned quickly to Hermione. "You're dating Viktor Krum?" they asked sharply.  
  
And suddenly she felt that the Malfoy's weren't all that bad. Of course she would never admit it. but on a subconscious level. Draco was spoiled, no doubt about that. Lucius was probably a workaholic, a proud member of the old rich, Narcissa was the pretty trophy wife, who really was interested only in herself and how good she looked. Really, the Malfoy's weren't any different from some rich muggle families. Hermione blinked as she forgot they were expecting an answer.  
  
"No."  
  
Lucius still looked suspicious though. Narcissa started speaking again.  
  
"So. you're dating Harry Potter?"  
  
"She most certainly is not," Draco interjected.  
  
"Let her speak for herself, Draco."  
  
"No," Hermione replied shortly.  
  
"But you are. friends with him?"  
  
"Not at the moment," Hermione gritted out.  
  
Lucius looked vaguely disappointed.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything about him. Your master will have to be disappointed."  
  
Lucius didn't flinch but took in her comment, her flippant attitude, and her vicious tone. "Such spirit."  
  
Narcissa tactfully changed the subject. "So, we've heard a great deal about your intellect. that you must get from Lucius. We hear from Draco that you are an avid reader, always in the library."  
  
"I go there with Ginny Weasley," Hermione said, putting the emphasis on Weasley, watching Narcissa and Lucius' faces become horrified at the idea a Malfoy would associate with a Weasley.  
  
"Weasley?" Narcissa repeated, lips curling in distaste. Easy to see where Draco got it.  
  
"Yes. She's wonderful," Hermione said, thoroughly pleased with herself. "Oh, and did I mention that I dated Ron Weasley for a time?" this wasn't true, but since everyone at Hogwarts thought it, and there was no way the Malfoys would ever admit it to anyone else. she was safe.  
  
"Weasley?" Lucius repeated, disgust obvious in his voice.  
  
"Oh, and mum," Hermione said, putting on a sweet-as-honey voice she didn't know she could use, "I got asked by Justin Flinch-Fletchly, he's a muggle- born from Hufflepuff, to go to the Fifth Year dance. I think I'm going to say yes. but then again, I might go with Nev-"  
  
Draco interrupted before she could finish the sentence. "She got asked by Terry Boot, Father."  
  
"Boot?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione had no idea how Draco had found that out.  
  
"A Boot isn't so bad. So, Draco, how is-"  
  
As Lucius and Draco started speaking to each other, Narcissa started speaking to Hermione.  
  
"I do hope you'll enjoy it at Malfoy Manor, darling. We've already prepared your room. well, actually it's been prepared long ago."  
  
"My room?"  
  
"Yes. Of course, once you get there you'll be free to do what you like with it. you know, posters. we can change the paintings. I'm afraid the room is for a child, not a teenager. Lucius wanted to prepare it of course, but I said it'd be better if you could design it."  
  
Hermione was silent.  
  
Narcissa pressed on. "But what I think you'll enjoy is the library. it's quite big. I've never really liked reading much but there are some books that I discovered there that are quite amusing."  
  
Hermione was still silent.  
  
"And we haven't discussed extracurricular activities yet! For you must have some. we believe in a very well rounded education. You can't get everything at Hogwarts of course. I play several musical instruments, you'll find that talent at music heightens certain magical abilities. The flute is fairly easy, the harp is a bit challenging. and the piano is lovely when you've mastered it. So. do you play?"  
  
"Piano," Hermione said softly, not really knowing why. Narcissa was self- absorbed, no doubt about it, but she was trying and even Hermione wasn't that cold-hearted. Besides, it was Lucius she hated.  
  
"Excellent! What is your latest piece?"  
  
"I'm struggling with Moonlight Sonata."  
  
Narcissa laughed. "Oh, that is simple! I'm sure with the right teacher we can have you past Beethoven and on to the really great composers."  
  
"You don't consider Beethoven great?"  
  
"Beethoven was. well, he had a cousin who was a squib. Bach on the other hand was a pureblood."  
  
Hermione tried to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Blood. Blood really was everything in her family.  
  
Hermione shocked herself. Did I just think of the Malfoy's as my family? Stress must be getting to me.  
  
"So, Tatiana. what breed of dragon do you prefer?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Draco had a small smile on his face, as if he knew she hadn't been listening to Lucius.  
  
"Father wishes for you to have riding lessons."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"On dragons."  
  
Hermione, already pale, paled further. "Dragons?"  
  
"Yes, what breed do you prefer?" Lucius asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't want to ride a dragon."  
  
"Nonsense," Lucius said. "You will learn. Every Malfoy knows how."  
  
"Mother, Father, don't we still have Tatiana's pet dragon Alexandra?"  
  
"Come to think of it we do. poor girls been cooped up without a rider."  
  
"Yes, that takes care of the dragon problem. But what teacher?"  
  
"Well frankly Lucius, the one you chose for Draco was absolutely horrible. He knew nothing of-"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Narcissa, he taught the basics very well."  
  
"Basics. that's all he could teach! Did you see him attempting to pacify your Horntail?"  
  
As Lucius and Narcissa started debating, Hermione quietly started eating again.  
  
"Do you remember her?" Draco asked her. He was seated to her right.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your dragon. They're really not all that bad."  
  
"I thought you wouldn't like dragons."  
  
"With a name like mine? Dragons are easy. You'll like it."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Draco pretended to ignore it. "Your dragon is an Antipodean Opaleye. It's not so big, it's more for show. It's a beautiful dragon, pearly scales. and it rarely kills unless hungry."  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself. She was interested. Information interested her, especially dragons because of the first tri-wizard challenge. "What's your dragon?"  
  
"I have two. One when I was a child, we got ours at the same time and I got another when I turned ten. I got a Hebridean Black when I was a child."  
  
"Hebridean Blacks. those are the ones with purple eyes, and the spike on it's tail?"  
  
Draco nodded. "You know about dragons? Well, really I shouldn't be surprised, what with Potter and all."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I must have looked through the whole library."  
  
"I got a Hungarian Horntail for my tenth birthday. It's really quite nice. Dangerous to everyone else. but not to me."  
  
"You tamed the dragon?"  
  
"Of course. I had too."  
  
"But. I've always been told that dragons are impossible to tame! Even dragon experts don't know how."  
  
Draco shrugged. "The secrets have been given only to certain families. Only three, I think. There's us, the Malfoys, the MacFustys. and I'm not quite sure of the other family. I think it was the Kinnons. of course, there are no more left, and the MacFustys never leave the forests where there dragons are. Father gave them a couple of Norwegian Ridgebacks- they're very rare- to breed, and they gave him a couple Hebridean Blacks. He gave one of their kids to me."  
  
"Does he have a dragon?"  
  
"Yes. He has many, at least one of each breed and a few hybrids. but his favorite is his Hebridean Black."  
  
"Does."  
  
"Mother? Of course. Hers is a Swedish Short-snout-"  
  
"That's what Cedric fought."  
  
"He was an idiot."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco spoke before she could.  
  
"He didn't know the first thing about dragons. His was the worst way to get past the dragon. Distraction. typical Hufflepuff. Dragons are too perceptive to be distracted."  
  
"He got the egg though."  
  
"It's lucky he got the Swedish Short-Snout. They rarely kill people. If he had gotten the Horntail, both he and the dog would have been burned to crisps."  
  
Hermione changed the topic. "So who taught you how to ride dragons?"  
  
"A MacFusty when I was younger. but when I turned twelve, Father taught me. They're fascinating creatures."  
  
"You would get along well with Hagrid. He thinks the same thing."  
  
"I am nothing like that great bearded giant, thank you very much," Draco said hotly.  
  
Hermione frowned. "He's a wonderful person, Malfoy."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Facts are facts, Grang- Tatiana."  
  
"Oh, typical Slytherin. You're closed-minded, arrogant-"  
  
"Oh, typical Gryffindor, far too trusting. Your courageousness is easily confused with stupidity. Gryffindors only seem brave because they dive in to the most complicated situations, without plans. and on the rare occasion that they're successful, they loose far too much. Gryffindors have no real bravery."  
  
Hermione huffed indignantly. "If I remember correctly, it was you who was screaming in the Forbidden Forrest in our first year."  
  
"First of all, I was eleven. Second of all-" Draco hesitated.  
  
"What? What? You have no defense for that. Your great Slytherin plan was to run as fast as you could in the opposite direction!"  
  
"Well I wasn't about to just lie there and die!"  
  
"Lie there and die? Did you even think that-"  
  
"Tatiana! Draco!" Lucius called sharply. They fell silent, still glaring at each other. "It's only been two hours since the papers were signed, and already you two are bickering. There will be no quarreling between the two of you, in public or in private. Is that understood? Draco?"  
  
Clearly, Lucius was an only child.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes, Father."  
  
Hermione noted that he didn't ask her. "Narcissa and I have decided on a teacher for you, Tatiana."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. something she hadn't been able to do before.  
  
"Draco will be your teacher. You'll start as soon as possible. He's quite talented at it, I'm sure you will be too. During Christmas break, you'll go to Malfoy Manor, and your training. in music, dueling, dragon riding and etiquette. will begin."  
  
"Due to several requests put in by various students, Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to teach you all to be Animagus."  
  
People looked around in wonder. Many classes had begged her to teach them to be Animagus. Professor McGonagall had always said no. What was the catch?  
  
"However, for the first year it will be only in theory, for not all will be able to become Animagi."  
  
There it was.  
  
Professor McGonagall continued. "Therefore, the class will be divided into two parts. The first half will follow the set curriculum, and the last half will be on Animagi. At the end of the year, your progress will be evaluated, and I will choose only five of the most promising to become Animagi. In your sixth year, those five will have a special class with me, and will be exempted from the year's end Transfiguration exam. Any questions?"  
  
Parvati raised a hand in the air. "Professor, did you mean five from this class?"  
  
"No, Ms. Patil, five from the school. It's quite difficult to teach people to be Animagi. You need to be determined, smart, and above all, focused. Any others? None? All right. Now to announce your groups. I want you to work in three groups, and I want different topics for you to research on. You can research on anything under Animagi, such as on the process, on it's history, or on famous Animagis in the 15th century, it's all up to you. I expect a research proposal by November 10, and the research itself will be submitted first day after Christmas break. Now, groupings are: Potter, Weasley, Malfoy. Patil, Thomas, Patil (Dean suddenly looked like Christmas had come early) since there are only two Gryffindors. and Brown, Finnigan, Longbottom. You have the rest of the period to discuss your research. Now, on to requirements. The research proposal consists of the Introduction of your paper, review of related literature, a sentence outline, and last but not least, your bibliography. The proposal only needs to be on five rolls of parchment, but the paper itself will be minimum of 240 inches."  
  
Everyone stared a desperate, please-don't-let-this-be-happening stare. Except Hermione who looked perfectly cool.  
  
"You have the rest of the period to discuss your proposal."  
  
Hermione reluctantly made her way to where Harry and Ron sat.  
  
For a few moments they sat there, not knowing what to say. Ron spoke first.  
  
"So, Malfoy. What do you suggest we research on?" The disgust at which Ron spoke the name Malfoy was not lost on Hermione.  
  
Frankly, it was getting on her nerves. "Frankly, Weasley, I know I'll be doing most of the work, so it really doesn't matter."  
  
That was the first time, Harry realized, that Hermione had ever complained about it.  
  
Ron looked smug about something. "Wow. Now you even sound like a Malfoy."  
  
Hermione's gray eyes were flashing. "Watch it, Ron."  
  
"Or what? You'll sneer at me? Been taking lessons from your big brother?"  
  
Hermione stood up. "I can't believe you! Were you always this cruel and I didn't noti-"  
  
"Both of you, shut up!" Harry yelled. Everyone in class, including Professor McGonagall was staring at them. They both turned to Harry. "Let's get to work." 


	6. Calm Before the Storm?

Author's Note: Bet you all thought it would take me another six months. =p  
  
They divided the tasks so that the project required minimal interaction. Hermione would go into the library, do the research, and once she'd leave, Harry and Ron would come in and continue it. It was Harry who'd thought of that, Hermione had put on an 'I-Don't-Care' attitude and had nearly gotten into another fight with Ron. Hermione didn't really process it, she had aggravated Ron by saying. 'uh huh' and 'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that.' She knew that Ron had said something about pedestals. and somewhere in there had thrown in a really complex metaphor. Something about ice queens, glaciers. and a car engine.  
  
Hermione found it very surprising that she didn't care about loosing their friendship. at least that was what she told herself, which was partly true. she didn't care as much then as she had the past year. But now, she found herself wanting Ron's friendship less and less. He wasn't as mean as he was last year, he was downright cruel. But there were times. like when she saw them laughing together, or when they were huddled over their divination homework, or when she found Ron fussing over Harry. she felt the sharp stabs of loss. that she quickly disregarded.  
  
Hermione didn't find herself completely alone. Some people still came and spoke to her, such as the Ravenclaws she sometimes studied with and asked for help. She noted that those people were purebloods.  
  
The Christmas holidays were approaching. Hermione was going to Malfoy Manor, when she found the list, her name was already on it. She didn't have a choice, as Lucius had sent a letter to Professor McGonagall, specifically asking her to make sure Hermione. or rather Tatiana, made it onto the train.  
  
She knew Ron was going home. they had a Weasley reunion that Christmas, she had overheard that from the twins.  
  
The twins weren't mean to her, but they weren't exactly all that friendly either.  
  
Harry of course was staying at Hogwarts, the only one in their year staying. She knew Ron had invited Harry to come with him, but Harry had refused. She had overheard them in the common room.  
  
Hermione walked in Hogsmeade alone, wondering if she should get gifts for anyone. It wasn't as if anyone was going to give her anything, or if anyone was going to accept gifts from her. Hermione had already bought gifts for Harry and Ron. she had bought the before the whole glamour fiasco. Ron's gift was a Chudley Cannon robe, and Harry's was a journal. Hermione figured he kept too much pent up inside. Of course, she was still debating if she should send it or not.  
  
Money wasn't an issue for her. Every four days week, she was sent money by Lucius and Narcissa, money that she promptly sent back. Of course, the only thing they did was include it in the next week's, and would even add to it. along with a letter from Lucius praising her restraint. Hermione stopped sending the money back after a couple weeks. It was too much hassle. She'd given the money to Draco once. but he'd just looked at it and said, "I have enough, you know. Give it to Weasley if you don't want it. He sure could use a few Galleons."  
  
Of course, money wasn't the only thing sent. They sent her books, school supplies. all expensive ones. Hermione found it strange. maybe she shouldn't, considering they were Malfoy's. but they just gave, and gave, and gave. and not once had Hermione heard a harsh word or received a harsh message from either Lucius or Narcissa. He had gotten mad only once, when she and Draco had quarreled. but other than that, even though she had been flippant, annoying. in her letters she tried really hard for obnoxious. still, they spoiled her. It was if they thought she could do no wrong.  
  
She answered back, Lucius would comment on how witty, or courageous she was. She got a perfect score on her paper, for some reason they knew, and would send a letter congratulating her, along with it a book on the same topic. She yelled at Crabbe or Goyle for following her, Lucius would write a letter on how good it was she knew how to show superiority.  
  
Hermione went into Honeydukes, and bought some sweets. As she was choosing them, she didn't notice as Draco Malfoy came behind her. Hermione gasped as he suddenly tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she said, annoyed.  
  
"First of all, sister dear," he said, smiling mischievously as she flinched at the word sister, "my name is Draco. And, mother and father just wrote me. There's been a change in plans. We're staying at Hogwarts. They were invited to a Christmas cruise around the world."  
  
Hermione resisted the impulse to ask how they could have a cruise around the world for only Christmas. It seemed as if Draco read her mind though. "It's a wizard cruise. They experience Christmas all over the world. well, in ten countries. They start in Asia, then Europe, then. well I don't know, but with the time difference, they can catch everything. Of course, they don't allow children on board."  
  
She nodded, and walked to the counter to pay for the sweets. Before she got her money out, Draco already paid for it.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I was being nice."  
  
"I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary," she answered as she walked out of Honeydukes. Draco walked beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the times I called you a Mudblood," he said ignoring her previous comment.  
  
"Only because I'm your sister."  
  
"So you admit it?"  
  
"Not much I can do about it," she shrugged. "But I still maintain that you only apologized because I'm your sister. If I was still Hermione Granger, you would never have apologized."  
  
"Well, no. Technically it would be true."  
  
"The fact that it was an insult didn't mean anything to you."  
  
"No, why should it?" Draco said, surprised.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Typical Malfoy."  
  
"Don't forget you're a Malfoy too."  
  
"As if I could forget. Every time I pass a shop, I see my reflection in the window."  
  
"It's a very nice reflection," Draco commented.  
  
"Are you complimenting me?" she asked him, shocked.  
  
"We're twins. We look alike. I can't very well insult you because of your looks, can I?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Sod off, Malfoy."  
  
"Do you realize this is the longest conversation we've ever had?" Draco asked her, still walking beside her.  
  
"It'll probably be the last."  
  
He studied her carefully. "You have no idea what we are, do you?"  
  
"Twins," she replied shortly.  
  
He shook his head. "More than that."  
  
"Enlighten me then."  
  
Draco looked to his right. "Three Broomsticks. shall we go in?"  
  
Hermione scoffed. "I am never going any where with you."  
  
"Are you afraid I'll hex you? I wouldn't do that. Mainly cause Father would kill me, but also because you'd just absorb it. Don't you want to know why?"  
  
Hermione glared at her brother. "You hexed me once, why wouldn't you do it again?"  
  
"When did I ever hex you?"  
  
"Last year. Remember the big teeth?"  
  
Draco had the grace to look abashed. "Well, I was aiming for Potter. Besides, that was while you were under the glamour. Come on, this is a peace offering."  
  
"Malfoy, you teased and insulted me ever since I met you."  
  
"Technically, no. We must have met when we were kids, right? I don't think I was teasing you then. Hell, I didn't know how to talk then."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're missing the point. I've always disliked you Malfoy. What makes you think I'll start liking you now?"  
  
"Because I'm the only one you have at this school."  
  
Hermione flinched. "That's not true."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Please. Dumbledore? He's Headmaster, he doesn't play favorites. McGonagall? She's a teacher. Besides, I don't see you opening up to her. The Gryffindors. well, I think how you sit alone every meal speaks for itself. Weasley? He hates you. Potter. well, I don't think Potter likes you very much either. Those Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs speak to you, but they're not really your friends. You don't know them that well. Potter and Weasley monopolized you for nearly five years. The purebloods who speak to you only speak to you because their parents tell them to."  
  
"That's your reason too."  
  
"No, my reason is you're my sister. I don't like seeing you left out, insulted, or ignored. Family pride, you know."  
  
"I don't need you to look after me Malfoy. You're not my father."  
  
Draco smirked. "What do you think Father told me to do?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Will you please leave me alone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm killing two birds with one stone."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I'm pissing off Potter and Weasley too. They're across the street, in the Three Broomsticks, staring at us."  
  
Hermione turned her head, and sure enough Harry and Ron were staring at her, identical expressions of disgust on their faces.  
  
"I hate you, Malfoy."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I think you like arguing with me. Besides, I know what you're feeling. It's a Gem-" Draco stopped himself.  
  
Hermione turned. "It's a what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"How would you know what I was feeling?"  
  
"I know you're feeling annoyed."  
  
"Way to go Mr. Stating the obvious," she said, walking ahead of him.  
  
"I also know you miss Potter but you don't miss Weasley. In fact, you're furious at him, more at him then at me."  
  
Hermione gasped and spun around. "How do you know?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Come into the Three Broomsticks with me and I'll tell you."  
  
"Are you doing it because you want to or because you want to annoy Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Hermione sighed. "All right."  
  
_________  
  
"Look at them. It makes me sick," Ron stated, staring at Draco and Hermione. Hermione was laughing at something Draco said.  
  
Harry followed his gaze. "Removing that glamour gave Hermione a complete personality transplant."  
  
"I can't believe I was friends with a Malfoy."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Look! They're coming in here!"  
  
Harry watched as Hermione took Draco's arm, and they walked in. Draco spoke with Madame Rosmerta, and sat down in the table diagonal from them. Draco saw them clearly, but Hermione's back was to them.  
  
Ron pulled out his wand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry hissed. "You can't hex them in here! McGonagall's right there!"  
  
Ron muttered something and tapped his glass. Draco's glass glowed too, but neither of them noticed, they were too busy talking.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Eavesdropping spell. Fred and George taught me."  
  
They heard the conversation clearly.  
  
Hermione: Spill.  
  
Draco: Nope.  
  
Hermione: Why not?  
  
Draco: I've changed my mind.  
  
Hermione: Come on, you have to tell me.  
  
Draco: No.  
  
Hermione: Please?  
  
Draco: No.  
  
Hermione: For your favorite sister?  
  
Draco: No.  
  
Hermione: So I'm your favorite?  
  
Draco: I only have one.  
  
Hermione: Favorite?  
  
Draco: Sister.  
  
Hermione: Oh.  
  
-silence-  
  
Hermione: Please?  
  
Draco: No.  
  
Hermione: What can be so bad about it?  
  
Draco: It's bad.  
  
Hermione: I'm prepared for anything.  
  
Draco: You may be, but I'm not.  
  
Hermione: I'm prepared to beg.  
  
Draco: Tempting as that sounds, no.  
  
Hermione: I'll do anything?  
  
Draco: Anything?  
  
Hermione: Well, anything reasonable.  
  
Draco: Go kiss Weasley and make a big show of throwing up after.  
  
Hermione: I can do that.  
  
Draco: No, don't kiss Weasley! Father would kill me.  
  
Hermione: I know.  
  
Draco: You're more evil than I am.  
  
Hermione: You're changing the subject! Come on, tell me!  
  
Draco: No.  
  
Hermione: Stupid big brothers.  
  
Draco: Nosy little sisters.  
  
Hermione & Draco: I miss being an only child.  
  
Ron quickly ended the spell.  
  
Harry looked at the two Malfoy's playfully arguing with each other. "Ron, they sound like you and Ginny."  
  
"Scary, really."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Ron nodded. They left, Harry pointedly not looking at Hermione.  
  
______________  
  
Hermione went into Gryffindor common room, noting that it was deserted. Well, someone was seated in one of the chairs. She made her way to her room, but she stopped as the person called to her.  
  
"Uh, Hermione? Tatiana?" It was Dean.  
  
Hermione blinked. "Hermione. I'm more used to it."  
  
Dean grinned awkwardly and stood up. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
Hermione frowned, puzzled. "Uh, sure, I guess." She sat down and Dean followed suit.  
  
Dean looked down at his feet, and then back up at her. "You know I'm muggle- born, don't you?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "Well, of course I do. I didn't forget anything just because I look like Malfoy."  
  
Dean gave her a funny expression. "Why are you talking to me then?"  
  
Hermione grew even more confused. "What?"  
  
"You're a Malfoy. Pureblood, and all that."  
  
"Dean, just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't make me a horrible person."  
  
Dean visibly relaxed. "Good. I've been telling Seamus that, but he won't listen."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Can't really expect anyone to be. well, level headed. Even the most level-headed people I know. aren't so level-headed when it comes to the Malfoys."  
  
Dean shrugged. "I'm muggle-born. I don't have that prejudice."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm glad."  
  
"Draco, I hate. You I don't. Just so you know."  
  
It was Hermione's turn to shrug. "I don't like him either. It takes all my energy not to curse him whenever I see him coming."  
  
"May the force be with you."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Oh, god, Star Wars! Natalie Portman and Christopher Lloyd. what was George Lucas thinking."  
  
Dean looked offended. "What's wrong with Natalie Portman?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Aside from the fact that she can't act? Absolutely nothing."  
  
"You can't say that Ewan McGregor was bad."  
  
"He didn't have much parts in the first movie. He was awesome in Moulin Rouge, though."  
  
Dean made a face. "It was a musical."  
  
"And so?"  
  
"It was a musical."  
  
"I got that. What's wrong with musicals?"  
  
"They're strange! People burst into song at random parts, and out of no where, chorus lines appear and music is rising. give me a real film anytime."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You have no taste."  
  
"Says the girl who likes musicals."  
  
"Musicals are great!"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"They are!"  
  
Dean nodded. "Yep, people bursting into song at the strangest moments is absolutely inspiring."  
  
Hermione laughed so hard, she didn't know why.  
  
"It wasn't that funny." Dean muttered, his ears turning red.  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making me laugh. I miss it."  
  
"I thought evil cackling was considered laughing," a cold voice interrupted. Hermione and Dean turned their heads. It was Harry. And he looked pissed. "You sure seemed to do enough of it with Malfoy."  
  
Hermione stood up angrily. Even though she was taller with the glamour off, she still wasn't as tall as Harry. But in this situation it didn't matter. Her anger made her seem twice as tall. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Dean looked nervously from Harry to Hermione. "Okay. I think that was my cue to leave." and he picked up his things and went into the dormitory. "Play nice, you two."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "I think we've played enough."  
  
With a disgusted look and a toss of her blond head, Hermione walked away.  
  
____________  
  
Hermione woke up Christmas morning to see a literal mountain of presents in front. Who would be giving her gifts? She got up and read the tags. Happy Christmas, from Laurence, Angela and Millicent Bulstrode. She unwrapped it. It was a jewelry box. She opened it, and it played a prelude by Chopin. "Cute," Hermione said out loud.  
  
She sighed and went through the rest of her presents. all were from families, all were expensive. all were from rich, pureblood, snobbish families.  
  
A mirror, a bracelet, a gold cauldron, a Magipal (sort of like a wizard- version of the Palm Pilot). even some things she thought were muggle stuff, like aromatherapy candles, and bath stuff. there really was a lot of stuff.  
  
Hermione picked up a gift wrapped in silver paper, with a green bow. She read the card. To Tatiana. Happy Christmas. Do anything you want with these gifts, just don't give them back to me. Don't think they'd suit me. Draco. She carefully removed the tape and wrapper. It was a box. She opened the box, and there were many things in it. First, there was a small black velvet box. It was a pair of- was that diamond?- earrings. Next to the box was. was that more jewelry? It was. Many boxes. she opened and it would be emerald earrings, or a pearl necklace, or a sapphire bracelet. How much did he spend? Well, really there were seven pieces of jewelry. Two necklaces, three sets of earrings, and a couple braclets. Jeez. And that wasn't everything. What she thought was a padding just to make sure the jewelry wasn't destroyed was in fact dress robes. Designer dress robes.  
  
Hermione eyed a four large boxes tied together that she hadn't opened. the only gifts she hadn't opened. She looked at the card. To Tatiana, from Father and Mother. Suddenly, Hermione didn't know want to know how much Lucius and Narcissa spent on her. She stood up, and cleaned up her mess. She quickly changed and headed to the common room. She paused when she saw Harry, and made a decision. She ran back up to her dorm.  
  
_________  
  
Harry sat in front of the Gryffindor fire, Christmas morning. When Ron had been there, he had been certain that Tatiana Malfoy was evil. That there had been no real Hermione Granger. But with Ron gone, now he was starting to have doubts. The past few days he had observed her, she had been kind, nice. not to mention that when he had spoken to Ernie, David apparently had been in an accident in Potions, which was why he was in the hospital wing.  
  
He was beginning to doubt his hasty judgment. The only thing different about this new girl and Hermione was that she spent a lot of time with Malfoy. But really, who else was she supposed to stay with? But Harry's mind wandered again to the conversation he and Ron had overheard. There hadn't been anything bad about it, it could have been any brother and sister. but when the brother was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Should have stuck with my first impulse, Harry mused. Something was not right at Hogwarts.  
  
The sound of someone clearing her throat made her look up. He saw Hermione looking at him. He looked up at her, face passive.  
  
She held out a gift, wrapped in blue, not saying anything.  
  
Harry stared from it, to Hermione and back again. Slowly, he lifted his hand, took the gift, and put it on the table beside him.  
  
Hermione nodded curtly and walked out of the common room. Harry watched her leave, a cold mask still on his face. He unwrapped the gift slowly, and took it out of it's box. A journal. He picked up the card. To Harry, Happy Christmas. I hope you find this useful. From, Hermione.  
  
She signed it Hermione, not Tatiana.  
  
Harry flipped the journal open and started writing.  
  
___________  
  
Realization came into her deep grey eyes. "No."  
  
He was silent. His silence was his death warrant.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you fell for that. Weasel?" she asked, completely horrified.  
  
"I didn't mean to."  
  
"Oh, don't give me that," she spat. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"Listen to yourself," she said in disgust. "You're pathetic!"  
  
He balled his hands into tight fists, his nails digging into his palm. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his head.  
  
She pressed on. "What happened to the powerful wizard I knew? Who is this. pitiable. they don't have a word for what you are. You and I are better than a. Weasel. You do not grovel at the feet of a WEASEL!"  
  
"I was not groveling!" he said hotly.  
  
She scoffed and gestured to the flowers beside him. "Roses? Love letters?" she shook her head. "I don't know why I didn't see it before."  
  
He mentally dug his heels in. "I don't care what you say. I'm not going to break it off with her."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock. "You're not seriously considering a long-term relationship with her? Do you have a death wish?"  
  
"I love her."  
  
She raised a hand to her mouth. "No."  
  
"I love her and there's not a thing you can do about it."  
  
She shook her head, as if what he said could be erased.  
  
Harry woke up, gasping for air.  
  
There were only five students who stayed behind for Christmas break. Two Gryffindors, and one Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The meal was silent on the student's end.  
  
"So," Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, Draco. I trust you are looking forward to the first game of the year? Slytherin versus Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster," Draco replied shortly.  
  
"Of course, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Ms. Malfoy, I was very impressed with the report you handed in last week." chirped Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
And so the meal went. As soon as Draco left, Hermione got up to follow him.  
  
She caught up to him in one of the corridors that led to a secret passage to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Uh. Malfoy? Draco?"  
  
He turned around surprised. "Yes?"  
  
She looked down, and then back at him. "I wanted to say thank you. For the gifts."  
  
He smiled faintly. "You're welcome. Anything else?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I also want to apologize. You've been nothing but nice. and you were right, you are the only one who'll be there for me. I know enough of your family loyalty not to doubt that."  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
Draco knew that under ordinary circumstances, Hermione Granger would not have easily gotten over her prejudice. But Tatiana Malfoy, under the pull of the Geminus, would. It was inevitable that the Geminus would be reunited.  
  
"I'm going to sneak out and go to Hogsmeade," Hermione announced. "Wanna come with? I have to buy you and our parents presents."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Hermione declared. She smiled mischievously. "Come on, we've got a load of shopping to do."  
  
____________  
  
"She has it," Draco commented for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
Hermione sighed exasperated. Hermione had bought gifts for Lucius, a state- of-the-art Magipal, which Draco knew he had been meaning to buy, and he hadn't. He was forever debating which type to buy, and had completely forgotten about it, and a black leather magical planner. Hermione figured he could use both.  
  
Buying gifts for Narcissa was proving to be a challenge. They walked into a jewelry shop and it seemed like Narcissa already had everything in it.  
  
"Is there anything she doesn't have?"  
  
Draco looked around, and pointed. "I don't think she's bought that."  
  
Hermione looked at what he was pointing. "That necklace in the display case?"  
  
"No, look behind that."  
  
Hermione squinted. "Draco, that's a plant."  
  
"Exactly. I think that's the only thing in this store she hasn't bought yet."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and approached one of the sales clerks. "Excuse me."  
  
But Hermione didn't get that far. "Excuse me, Ms. Malfoy. I'll go call the manager."  
  
And in an instant she was gone. Hermione turned to Draco, puzzled. "Huh?"  
  
Draco made a gesture to the Daily Prophet behind the counter. Malfoy Heir Found. And underneath was. how did they get her picture? Both pictures were shown. her picture as Hermione, and then her picture as Tatiana.  
  
"I thought you were older?"  
  
"I am. But you would still inherit something, wouldn't you?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, and suddenly Desiree, owner of the Desiree Jewelry shop they were in, came in. "Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy. how wonderful it is that you could come see our store."  
  
Hermione was taken aback. Harry probably had this done to him, too. "Uh, yes. I'm looking for a gift for my mother, unfortunately, she seems to have everything on display."  
  
Desiree smiled. "That isn't a problem. Come with me, to the back showroom. New pieces just came in."  
  
Hermione and Draco followed Desiree to the back, where she led them into a sort of room with a stage in the middle. "Here are a few of our newest pieces." she tapped the stand with her wand, and a set of tiger's-eye necklaces, bracelets, and earrings came out.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. He shook his head.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Next."  
  
Desiree flipped to the next item. "This is a beautiful piece. this charm is."  
  
But Draco was already shaking his head.  
  
"Next."  
  
"This ruby and sapphire-"  
  
"Mother doesn't wear ruby."  
  
Hermione ran a hand through her long hair. "No rubies then. Next."  
  
Piece after piece was shown. finally.  
  
Desiree, still bubbly and informative, even though Hermione and Draco were nearly bored to tears went on. "This diamond and amethyst necklace was crafted by Jacques de Montreuil. He used silver for the chain. it is one of a kind..."  
  
Hermione wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes were wide. "If she doesn't want this, I'm buying it for myself."  
  
Draco inspected it. "Good choice."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"For her."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'll take it."  
  
Hermione whipped out a newly issued MagiCard, and paid.  
  
They walked along Hogsmeade's main street. "Come on, there has to be something you want."  
  
"You volunteering to be my personal slave for the week?"  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Didn't think so. Tell you what, you help me out with my Charms paper, you don't have to get me anything."  
  
Hermione considered it. "Fine."  
  
__________  
  
"You fool. Did you even think what that would mean?"  
  
He was silent once more.  
  
The room faded and merged together. it was another time, another place.  
  
It was them. but they looked different somehow.  
  
"These people are fools." she said softly, peering into a large fountain. "Tell me again why we don't get rid of them."  
  
He came up next to her and smirked. "Even Kings and Queens of old had fools and jesters for their amusement."  
  
She smiled at him, but there was no warmth in her smile. "Of course. Our amusement. To see how they struggle to win a battle they will always fight. To win a war that they cannot end."  
  
"Poor misguided fools." she said, turning to the fountain once more. "Doomed to fight, doomed to loose. doomed to be hurt again and again."  
  
He smiled. but there was something in his smile that she pretended she didn't see.  
  
___________  
  
Hermione once again was leafing through another book. This one had one of the weirdest titles she had ever seen. Twins, Twins, and Twins Galore: Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Twins.  
  
She had read about Castor and Pollux, Siamese twins, identical twins, fraternal twins, twins separated at birth, twins that grew up differently, twins that had the same background but turned out differently, twins that were identical except for their teeth. it really was all about twins, but nothing was mentioned of freaky twins who could mysteriously read each others minds.  
  
She pondered her conversation with Draco that day in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Hr: Spill.  
  
D: Nope.  
  
Hr: Why not?  
  
D: I don't feel like it.  
  
Hr: Ugh. I knew you'd do something like this.  
  
D: What can I say?  
  
Hr: You can tell me why I absorbed those stuns, and why you know what I'm feeling.  
  
D: It's your genetic structure and again, it's your genetic structure.  
  
Hr: Want to be more vague?  
  
D: That's all I can tell you.  
  
Hr: What if I read your mind?  
  
D: You can't do that. I can block you. You can't block me.  
  
Hr: Then I'll block you.  
  
D: You can't. You don't know how.  
  
Hr: And how exactly would you know?  
  
D: I'm always right. I say you don't know, and you can't know, not yet anyway.  
  
Hr: So when will I be able to?  
  
D: When you're ready.  
  
Hr: Ready for what?  
  
D: Nice try, but I'm not answering any of your questions.  
  
Hr: So you dragged me in here for nothing?  
  
D: I did not drag you here. You came here of your own free will.  
  
Hr: To get answers. Since it's clear I'm not getting any, I'm going.  
  
D: Herm- Gran- Tatiana, wait.  
  
Hr: What?  
  
D: Happy Birthday.  
  
___________  
  
"All right there, Harry?" asked a familiar voice as she walked towards the dark-haired boy sitting next to the lake.  
  
He shrugged. "I've been better."  
  
She plopped down beside him, pushing her long black hair away from her face. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
He exhaled. "I don't know."  
  
"I'm here if you do." she said anxiously, carefully examining him. He said nothing. "Or if you'd rather be alone, I can leave."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's fine. It's giving me something else to think about."  
  
"Knut for your thoughts? I haven't a clue what you're feeling."  
  
Harry didn't reply. She finally decided he wasn't going to answer, but before she could speak again, he answered. "I'm just having one of those days. Those days when you're so tired, and you don't know why."  
  
She nodded sympathetically. "Is this about Hermione?"  
  
"Maybe. Partly. mostly." he shook his head. "I don't know. It's just- everything's so different now. It's like. someone's made a mistake in the whole cosmic order of things. you know, like it's only now they're realizing their mistake. It's like, 'Oh, wrong place to put that girl, she was supposed to be evil. Easily fixed, give her long silver hair, a dab of make-up, Malfoy name. and presto, evil again.'"  
  
She bit a perfectly manicured nail thoughtfully. "Is that really what's bothering you Harry?"  
  
Harry covered his face with his hands. "I don't know. I just feel tired. and so unbelievably. emotionless. It's like I can't feel anything. but tired."  
  
She put a hand to his forehead, then his neck. "You don't have a temperature. do you want to go see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"I don't thing it's got anything to do with my health. I feel like there's a weight on my shoulders. literally. Like there's something I have to correct. But. I don't want to correct it, I don't want to know what it is. I just feel so damn tired."  
  
"Maybe you should take a nap-"  
  
He cut her off. "I woke up tired."  
  
"Harry, you're making me worry."  
  
Harry sighed and stood up. "Sorry. Don't think about it anymore. I'm sure when school starts again this will all go away."  
  
She got up, put her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him down. Harry plunked down on the ground. "Come on Harry, talk to me." she said, kneeling down.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" he asked, in that same drained tone.  
  
"Just, answer my questions, will you?" He nodded. "All right. do you in anyway feel suicidal?"  
  
He gave a wry grin. "I don't think so."  
  
She smiled. "Knew I could get a grin. So. what's your name?"  
  
He turned to her confused. "I'm tired, I don't have amnesia. though I almost wish I did."  
  
"Just do it. What's your name?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"When did you turn fifteen?"  
  
"July 31."  
  
"What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Do you know why you were put in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Courage, I guess."  
  
"Do you know why Draco Malfoy was put in Slytherin?"  
  
"He was power-hungry. Cruel."  
  
"Do you know why all Malfoys have been put in Slytherin?"  
  
"It's how they are."  
  
"How they are? Or how they were brought up?"  
  
"How they were brought up. You can't judge people by their families." at this point, Harry could see what she was getting at.  
  
"Do you know why Hermione was put in Gryffindor?"  
  
"For her courage."  
  
"What else?"  
  
Harry sighed. "And loyalty."  
  
"Is she the type of person who would betray you?"  
  
"Look, I don't know who she-"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Is that you or Ron speaking?"  
  
Harry blinked, realizing something. "Ron."  
  
She shifted so she was sitting Indian-style. "I think I know what it is. You've been feeling this. void, ever since Hermione got the glamour off and you saw how she acted, you didn't want to deal with it. You didn't want to deal with it, so you let Ron do all the thinking. That, and keeping up with school, Quidditch, and you-know-who's attacks. you just let everything take you. Now, Ron's gone. You have to think for yourself." She stared at him intently. "Now, it's all catching up on you."  
  
He was silent, he just stared at the lake. She spoke again. "You're Harry Potter. There's always another homework to write, another innocent life to save, another Quidditch game to win, another bad guy to defeat, another apocalypse to prevent to make the world a safer place for puppies and children. There's always something more you have to do. Now, there's no word on you-know-who, his attacks have stopped, no plots for you to uncover. and it's Christmas."  
  
"You're right. That's it." But she noted he didn't exactly sound jubilant. He still sounded exhausted.  
  
"Harry, I don't know what to do for you."  
  
He shook his head. "You don't have to do anything."  
  
She gave a small smile. "Harry, you have this thing about you that makes everyone want to take care of you, to help take that load off your shoulders."  
  
"I didn't ask for it."  
  
"I know. That's why everyone tries to help you. You've made it so far, and you've done so well. Don't let a little teenage angst stop you."  
  
She could practically see him take an internal deep breath, physically pulling himself out of his reverie. "You've been a big help. thanks," Harry got up. "I'm going to go to the common room. Thanks for putting up with me, Cho."  
  
She smiled, and stood up. "Anytime Harry."  
  
Harry watched her leave. He had befriended Cho Chang at a Quidditch Training Camp they had had at Hogwarts the last four weeks of break. Privately, Harry thought it was an excuse for Dumbledore to keep him at Hogwarts. Surprisingly, he got over his crush on her, and they ended up quite good friends. She was one of the few people who treated him as a normal person, not Harry Potter Defeater of All Things Evil and Nasty. Although she wasn't as close as Hermione or Ron, she was still the only person he could talk to about himself without getting uncomfortable.  
  
__________  
  
It was dinner time, but Harry wasn't in the mood for dinner. He waited by the fireplace, knowing Sirius was going to appear. He wasn't worried about Hermione, she wouldn't be back until eight. After writing in his journal for a few moments, his godfather's face appeared.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry." he said, smiling.  
  
Harry crouched down to the fireplace. "Nice to see you, Sirius. Happy Christmas to you too."  
  
But Sirius wasn't paying attention. He was studying Harry carefully. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Guess you haven't heard about Hermione, then."  
  
"Well, no. I've sort of been in hiding. What happened? Did you to get together and break up?"  
  
Harry was taken aback. "What? No. Of course not. What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"You have the whole 'my-best-friend-just-died' look." Realization came into Sirius' face. "Oh no. Is Hermione-"  
  
"No," Harry answered at once. "She's not dead. She's a Malfoy."  
  
A strange look came across Sirius' face. "Come again?"  
  
"During DADA class, a teacher was talking about glamours. She said Hermione had one on, though Hermione denied it. She took it off. and she looked exactly like Draco Malfoy. Lucius came to the school, got papers. well, now she is Tatiana Malfoy, younger twin of Draco Malfoy."  
  
Sirius nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. Harry suddenly thought of something. "What do you know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know something about this. What do you know?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "I won't lie to you, Harry, I know quite a lot. But I'm not sure now is the time to tell you. Are you and Ron speaking to Hermione?"  
  
"No. I mean, Ron and Malfoys?"  
  
Sirius nodded understandingly. "The Weasley's and the Malfoy's. like oil and water."  
  
"You said it. So, are you going to tell me?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "Hermione herself doesn't know yet. I think I she should know before you do, don't you?"  
  
Harry let out a deep breath. "I guess so."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, just some clarifications about the story. What Harry and Ron hear and see is completely different from what actually happened. So obviously there is something mysterious at work. oooohhh.  
  
See I gave it away. Oh well. Next chapter is written already. and it involves someone making his peace with Hermione. oooohh. Bye! =) 


	7. Quidditch and Fireplaces

Author's Notes: I'm so so so so sorry! I'll try to do it quicker!!! RL is currently REALLY HECTIC. I find myself roped into all sorts of committees and groups. Oh, and any suggestions for the future plot will be very appreciated. Tata!

Oh, and to my readers who have been hanging in there... thank you so much for your reviews. They really push me to keep writing!

It was nearly the end of Christmas break. Harry and Hermione had pretty much avoided each other, and Hermione had spent more time with her brother. Cho and Harry had talked some more, but Harry's mood hadn't changed. School term had started again, and Harry and Hermione were glad to have the common room filled with people, laughter and jokes once again. No more awkward silences. No tension.

Harry was relieved to be flying again. It was the first game of the year, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. He could hear Lee commentating in the background.

"Angelina Johnson streaking up the pitch, Quaffle goes to Bell, AH! Stolen by Slytherin! Over to De- hah! Good bludger by... bloody hell, couldn't they have picked Beaters who don't look alike? Anyway, good bludger by the Gryffindor beater! Possesion of the Quaffle is with Bell, Johnson, Spinnet... she dodges the keeper... and she scores!"

Cheers erupted as the score went up, 70 to 0.

Harry flew around, looking for the Snitch... pretending he wasn't all that bothered by the absence of a certain silver-headed girl from the stands. He didn't have much time to dwell on it because suddenly he saw it. The Golden Snitch.

With a grimace, Harry tipped his broom downward. Wood's words came to mind in moments like this. _Get the snitch before Malfoy, or die trying, because we've got to win this one, we've got to._ He and Malfoy both dived... they flew faster and faster, hurtiling towards the ground... Malfoy was gaining... Harry leaned forward until he was nearly flat on his broom... a few more feet...

BAM!

They collided in a sickening crunch.

"And both seekers are out cold! Don't think any of us expected that! Too bad Harry couldn't have just wrenched that ferret's-- "

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor. Look's like all is well, they're up again, but the Golden Snitch is gone! Thankfully, Harry's Firebolt is in exceptional condition, it's flying as fast as ever, while that Nimbus is sorely-"

"Jordan!"

Harry gritted his teeth as he waved Madam Pomfrey away, and got up in the air again. He scanned the field for the lost snitch. His determination numbed his pain. He scanned the field again... and spotted a glimmer of gold, with a sickening sense of déjà vu, fluttering above Malfoy, who was slowly getting up.

_Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up..._

Harry continued his circling, hoping against hope that Malfoy wouldn't look up...

He was almost there with Malfoy none the wiser... he was about twenty feet away...

Malfoy looked up to see Potter with a fixed scowl on his face... and felt something brush his hair out of his face. Draco grinned wickedly, and winked at Potter who suddenly looked horrified.

Harry with a burst of speed sped towards Malfoy hand extended. _Get the snitch or die trying get the snitch or die trying get the snitch or die trying get the snitch or die trying get the snitch or die trying get the snitch or die trying get the snitch or die trying_...

Malfoy reached for the snitch which was fluttering an arm's length away... but as if by magnetic force, it suddenly zoomed away...

Directly into Harry's outstretched hand.

"Right, then. Gryffindor in possession, a- watch out Katie! Bludger! Good dive! Bell passes to Johnson, to... WOW! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! DEAR GOD, WHAT A DIVE!!!! IN A SHOCKING SEVEN SECOND DIVE, HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH, WINNING THE MATCH FOR GRYFFINDOR, 220-0! HAH! I WON'T BE SURPRISED IF HE'S ASKED TO PLAY FOR ENGLAND! TAKE THAT SLYTHERINS! YOU'LL NEVER GET THE CUP AS LONG AS WE'VE GOT POTTER, YOU SCHEMING PACK OF LYING---

Even Professor McGonagall was too busy to reprimand Jordan. This truly was the best team yet. Harry found himself feeling free for the first time since Hermione's transformation. He looked at the Golden Snitch in his hands, and looked for Malfoy. But he was no where to be found.

After hitting the showers, Harry walked to the Gyrffindor common room. As he passed a hallway, in horror, he found Hermione with Malfoy standing directly beside her. He watched as they spoke in low tones, hugged, and Hermione pecked him on the cheek.

In a strange fit of arrogance, Harry walked down to where they were. "Supporting Slytherin are you?" he sneered at Hermione, in hindsight, he realized it sounded cruel.

Hermione looked down. Malfoy rushed to his sister's defense. "Now, now, Potter. Being condescending is _my_ job." Malfoy smirked.

"If only the Gryffindors could hear you now... their hero Potter, acting like everyone else... being petty... being stupid... not caring if he hurt those who cared for him...I know who you _really_ are," he said, running a hand through Hermione's hair. He turned back to Harry. "How you let Sirius escape... how you threw one of your badges at your best friends head..."

Harry shot Hermione a murderous look.

Hermione was steadily growing more horrified. "I _never_ told him anything Harry! You've got to believe me!!!"

Draco smirked at Hermione. "Who said _you_ told me that?" He turned to Harry. "You wouldn't believe all the things, I've heard about you... I could _so_ easily ruin your reputation, Potter."

Harry frowned. "What? I haven't done anything to ruin... whatever reputation I have!"

Draco's eyes danced with fiendish delight. Hermione suddenly knew exactly what her twin was going to do. "Draco, no. Please... don't do it."

"Oh, I won't of course. Just thought I'd want you to know Potter, I have the power."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What power?"

Draco turned around abruptly and walked away. He stopped about ten feet away from them, and turned to face them again. "I've got two words for you Potter. 'James' and 'Lily'."

"_All right, who is it this time?" she asked, sweeping into the hall, dress trailing behind her._

_He sighed and flopped back on his throne. After all they were the only two there. "King Philip X."_

_She smiled mischievously. "Philip... brown hair, great... body, extremely rich... Philip?"_

_He raised a lazy eyebrow, and was pleased at her favorable reaction. "Do you know anyone else?"_

_Her smile disappeared. "His country isn't big enough. He's a moron. Find me someone else." _

"_Will you stop being so picky? Look, we need his name to get people's respect."_

"_We already have people's respect."_

"_Power-wise. We need to be... friendly."_

"_We are friendly," she pointed out._

"_Friendly in a 'I'm your master' way. We need to be friendly in a 'I'm one of you' way."_

"_Which is why you're marrying me off to that... creature?"_

_He smirked. "Yes, which is why I'm marrying you off to that creature."_

"_What if I say no?"_

_He sighed. "Then I'll just have to find someone else."_

_She grinned. "There's my boy."_

"_Don't think you're getting off easy."_

"_Please." An idea suddenly surfaced. "Why don't you let me choose? _

"_Choose a husband? Why?"_

"_If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with one person, I want that person to meet my expectations."_

"_The problem is, sister dear, is that no one meets your expectations."_

"_Actually, I have someone in mind."_

"_Who?"_

"_Henry of Esocol."_

_Henry of Esocol? He frowned. He wasn't in the least bit her type. "Why him?"_

"_Because he's powerful. Because he's good."_

"_But you're not," he reminded her._

_She grinned. "Exactly. It will be so much fun."_

"_What makes you think that he would make an offer of marriage? Is he not magical, as you and I are? Does he not know-"_

_She flicked her hands impatiently. "Of course he knows! But dearest brother, surely you know his reputation. He's a good boy. Being the good boy that he is, most undoubtedly... he will try and make me..." she mock-gasped, "See the error of my ways!"_

_He held back a laugh. "And?"_

_She sat down, a small smile on her lips. "And then, I will make him fall in love with me. For a man like him will always appreciate... the struggle, that one takes to be... good."_

_His eyes blank, he straightened up in his chair. "And then you will break his heart."_

_She leaned back, and crossed her legs. "Don't I always?" _

Harry woke up again. It was getting more and more common to dream about those two. They were almost always in different times, but the pattern was always the same. They ruled, they were obviously practitioners of the Dark Arts, and the male somehow, had fallen in love with another girl. A girl they considered inferior to them.

He could never clearly see their faces. All he knew was they were beautiful. And cold-hearted.

Harry glanced outside. Judging from how dark it was, it was probably around two in the morning. Unable to go back to sleep, Harry went out to the common room.

"_Lumos,_" he muttered, walking down the spiral staircase. The fire was nearly out, the embers were casting a soft orange glow around the room. He put the light in his wand out.

He reached the common room, and realized that he wasn't alone. Hermione was curled up on the couch with a book, arm tucked under her head, fast asleep.

Harry's first impulse was to avoid her. To go back upstairs and pretend he hadn't seen her.

The second was to wake her up, or carry her to her dormitory, like he had done so many times in the past.

Not thinking, Harry reached out and brushed back some hair that had fallen in her face. When he realized what he had done, he jerked his hand back.

He stared from his hand to her face.

Hermione was pretty. Beautiful in fact. And with the soft light of the fire, she looked like a little child.

On closer observation, she looked tired. It didn't show much on her, but he knew Hermione's moods like the back of his hand. He could always tell when she was upset or tired.

And somehow, it always seemed to be his or Ron's fault.

Looking down at her, Harry made a decision.

He sat down next to her, and lightly shook her shoulder. "Hermione," he whispered. "Hermione, wake up."

Her eyes slowly flickered open. "Harry?"

"It's two in the morning, Hermione. Why don't you go up and get some rest," he said softly... gently. Like he always had.

Hermione sat up slowly. "Why are _you_ up, Harry?" she asked softly. "Bad dream?"

Harry looked down. "Yeah," he answered shortly. "Something like that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry looked at her, and stared into the dying fire. "It always starts the same. Two people... arguing, or plotting, or scheming. They're all these intricate plans about takedowns... ranging from the medieval period, Ancient Rome, Greece... both muggle and magical. And... it always ends... horribly."

"For who?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her, all animosity forgotten. All past hurts and mistrust was swept away. Harry looked at the fire again. "For everyone."

Hermione followed his gaze. "You haven't been sleeping well," she said quietly.

"Neither have you," he replied.

"I... I missed you."

"Me too."

There was an awkward pause. Harry broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione looked sharply at him. Once that initial admission was made, Harry found talking a lot easier. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. Nothing that happened was your fault... the only thing you did wrong was be nice to Malfoy... and that's not a bad thing. Well, it is from Ron's perspective, but you know."

Hermione had turned away in the middle of his apology. He couldn't see her face.

"Hermione?" he ventured.

Before he knew it, she had thrown her arms around his neck, and she was sobbing desperately.

Harry drew Hermione closer to him. "Hermione, stop crying. Please stop crying."

But she didn't.

Harry held her as she wept and held her tightly to him, stroking her long hair.

She looked up at him, with her tearstained face... and she had never looked as beautiful to him.

Harry slowly bent down... and his mouth was on hers, and they were desperately trying to make up for lost time.

They had kissed before. Before the whole Tatiana thing happened, there was... occasional making-out and groping in closets. Ron had walked in on them once, and had never let them forget it. They had been best friends for so long, that it was so easy to be comfortable around each other.

Neither wanted their friendship to change, and they decided to stay friends. Of course, according to Ron, friends who fell on each other's lips every now and then.

But they had never kissed like this before. Before had been, hesitant and sweet... This one was all about finding each other. Signaling a new beginning for the both of them.

The embers of the fire sparked up again... but whether controlled by Harry or Hermione... who knew?

"_How could I have been so blind? So stupid?" the girl yelled._

_A fog seemed to float over his mind, and yet another scene played out. But this time... it was different._

_This time it was the woman in tears, instead of the man. This time, he was the one getting angry, the one killing._

"_How could you?" she was saying. "I love him!"_

"_You know I had to do it. You disrupted the balance. If he had lived, it would have destroyed us all."_

"_He's everything to me!"_

"_Before you are his lover, you are a god. He is not your world. You first duty is to the balance."_

_She looked from her brother to her fallen, bloody and battered lover. She pushed away his dark hair, and kissed his cold lips. _

_She turned to her brother with snapping eyes. Lighting crackled and winds howled as she called them to her. Her brother went paler than usual. In this state, she was ten times more powerful than he._

_She sent forth a blast of white light from her arms..._

And Harry woke up.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was in the common room.

Hermione was still sleeping beside him.

Ron was staring at them.

As was Dean.

And Seamus.

And Ginny.

And everyone else in Gryffindor Tower.

Ron looked too angry for words. He was red. "What the... bloody hell... is going on?" he said with barely contained fury.

Harry sat up. "Ron, can we talk about this later?"

"No. I want to know why you and that... Malfoy are sleeping together!"

"Ron, we aren't together like that-"

"No! Do you see that?" he said, pointing to Hermione. "That is a Malfoy. As in Death Eater, Instruments of Evil, People-Who-Do-Generally-Nasty-Things!"

Harry was growing more and more aware that everyone was staring and that Hermione was awake, but had her face turned towards the back of the couch they were sleeping on.

"Ron, calm down," Harry said, attempting to pacify his apoplectic friend.

"I will not calm down!" he fumed. "I want to know how you could let this Malfoy... take advantage of you!"

"She's not taking advantage of me Ron!"

But Ron went on, as if he hadn't heard Harry. "She's not the person you knew Harry! She's an evil manipulative witch-"

At this point Harry noticed the tears trailing down Hermione's cheeks.

"Ron, shut up," he said softly.

Ron blinked, surprised. "What?"

"I said shut up," Harry said in the same quiet tone. "It's not your place to jump to conclusions and it's not your place to pass judgment. One of your worst traits Ron is your hot-headedness. You loose sight of how your actions are affecting others. Be careful Ron, or that's going to loose you all the friends you have."

Ron saw red. "I don't need to be psychoanalyzed Harry! I don't need that from you! I thought you were my best friend!"

"I am. That's why I'm telling you this." Harry glanced at Hermione, who's eyes were open, filled with tears, and were still focused on the back of the couch. "She's your best friend too." Harry stared at Ron. "Do you think she deserves that from you?"

Ron was fuming. His best friends had ganged up on him. Well, his best friend. A certain Harry James Potter who would remain unmentioned.

In his fury, he didn't notice that he was walking straight towards someone walking the same way he was. They crashed against each other, and fell with a thump.

Ron looked up, and saw who he really didn't want to talk to.

Draco Malfoy.

In fairness, Malfoy didn't look all too happy to be with him.

Draco narrowed his eyes as they both got up. "Weasley. What gives you the right to treat my sister that way?"

Ron folded his arms across his chest. "I'm going to ask you the same thing, Malfoy. What gives you the right to treat my sister that way?"

Draco smirked. "You can act as high and mighty as you like Weasley, but in the end, you're worse than I am. Ginny was young, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what she was getting into. Our relationship was one of convenience. It was her fault she fell in love.

"But, Tatiana... your Hermione, is different. She wasn't in love with you, now was she? She's in love with Potter."

Ron's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it. Well. Gryffindors aren't exactly known for their brains. She's in love with him, and he's in love with her."

"Malfoy, I don't know what you're getting at but-"

Draco shook his head. "Maybe you're right to get away from them Weasley. You're always going to be in their shadow. Potter is the hero, she's the brains. What are you, the sidekick?"

Ron flushed. "Look here, Malfoy!" he began hotly. "You can't-"

"Struck a nerve. Weasley, it's about time you realize you're insignificant. Harry and Hermione are helpful and famous in their own right. You, Weasley, are nothing. Consider yourself lucky your friends are important... plus they like you. But at the rate you're going, you won't have any left."

Thwack. Ron's fist collided with Draco's nose.

"Weasley! Detention and twenty points from Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, coming towards them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I was simply giving Weasley advice, telling him to be nicer to Potter and my sister," Malfoy said simply. "He didn't take it the right way."

Professor McGonagall looked suspicious. "And what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Weasley?"

"Nothing, Professor," Ron muttered.

After everything this morning, Hermione had run to her sanctuary. The library. There was a corner of the library where she always stayed. A little near the restricted section, quite hidden. Ron and Harry always knew where to find her. She opened up a book. One of her own. A muggle book.

"You do know that some ideas in those books... are well, new-age-y," someone drawled softly beside her. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Yes, I do. But it's a good book," she replied, turning the page.

Hermione could feel his eyes boring holes into her hair.

She finally looked at him. "Why in the world are-" her eyes widened as she caught sight of her brother. "What happened to your eye?"

Hermione whipped out her wand, muttered a spell, and Draco's black-eye vanished.

"Wealsey got lucky," Draco shrugged.

Hermione frowned. "Ron? What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything."

It was hard to tell if he was lying or not by his expression, but knowing Draco, he was lying.

"Draco, what did you tell him?"

Draco looked guilty. "Just... just some stuff. About treating you better."

"And?"

"And pushing his friends away."

"And?"

Draco sighed. "And his uselessness."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know how touchy he is. Why do you insist on making things harder for him?"

"Because he makes things harder for you," Draco replied, shortly.

Hermione was silent for a while. "Draco, I'm flattered that you're looking out for me, really, I am. But... don't you think you're taking things a little too far?"

"Eh. It's fun, anyway," Draco smirked.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"So..." Draco began, with a change of tone. "What's this I hear about you and Potter?"

"We made up."

Draco raised an eye brow. "That's not they way I heard it. I heard you were making out... going at it in the Gryffindor common room."

"Those rumors are greatly exaggerated."

The fact that Hermione had gone bright red- ever more noticeable now with her complexion- was not lost on Draco. He smirked. "Looks like there's hope for you yet, sis. Who knew you were such a vixen?"

"I'm not talking to you."

Draco just grinned. "So. How long have you had a crush on Potter?"

Hermione shot Draco an incredulous look. "I am not talking about this with you."

"Just answer the question."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sod off. I'm trying to read."

Draco smiled gleefully. "Since the first day you saw him, am I right?"

Hermione tossed her hair, and turned away from Draco.

"Ah, young love," Draco smirked. "I always knew you guys were more than friends."

Hermione stopped for a second. "This is too strange. Draco, you're telling me you were speculating about the love lives of two of your enemies."

"Anya, the whole school was speculating about the Potter/Weasley/Granger love triangle."

He had called her Anya, one of his many nicknames for her. He had complained the name Tatiana was too long, so he had several variations. Tasha, Tanya, Anya, An, Ea, Ana, the list was endless.

Of course, he had said Tats once, and Hermione had hexed him. He had had a purple tongue and hadn't been able to speak more than three words at a time for a week.

What was strange was when someone else had used that curse on Draco (Justin Finch-Fletchly, actually) it hadn't had any effect. Like what had happened during their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, Draco had absorbed the curse.

Harry zoomed around on his Firebolt, trying not to think of anything. He had enough on his mind without adding the world's problems to his own. Trying, however, was the operative word. Hermione- Tatiana- Hermione... ... ... what had always been right there in front of him was suddenly mysterious, all wrapped up in a pale girl with blonde hair.

She had seemed so different when they had been at odds with each other. It wasn't like any other time. Before she had always been sad, nervous... But the last time had been far worse. She had acted... completely Malfoy-esque, both to him and Ron, something he had never thought Hermione had in her.

Harry didn't know what had triggered it... It was either her new looks... Or was very possibly the unfair hostility that she was subjected to.

Harry realized that he didn't know Hermione very well. She didn't know what her favorite food or colors were, if she had any siblings... he had never even heard the story of how she first knew she was a witch. _Bloody hell, that's pathetic. I've been accusing her of being a bad best friend, when really; I haven't been her best friend at all._

Harry zoomed down lower, making a few loops. _I can change things. I have to._


	8. Chapter 8

The Geminus

Chapter Eight

"Hermione?" Harry asked, as he browsed through yet another book.

Hermione looked up from the dusty tome she was reading. "Yes, Harry?"

"You do know this is completely pointless, don't you?" Harry was exasperated. Hermione was trying to find the secret of her identity the only way she knew how. The Hogwarts Library. Harry strongly doubted that the answers she needed would be found in a book. After all, there was no precedent for long-term glamours in children. Always exempting those disfigured children of course. "You're not going to find what you're looking for here. You're better off asking the Malfoys."

Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulders. "You know as well as I do any information from them won't be completely accurate."

"Yes, but we've looked everywhere! And all we have to show for it is what Dumbledore's already told you. And Sirius still won't tell me anything." Harry sighed, pushing back his errant dark hair. He started stacking up the books they had been reading. "It's late. We better go now. I think Mrs. Norris intentionally waits at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower to catch me.

Harry got an amused smile in return. "You probably shouldn't have stepped on her tail then. I'm positive she can see through invisibility cloaks."

Harry stood up, picking up their bags. "Yes, well I wouldn't have stepped on her if someone hadn't desperately needed to check a book before submitting her Potions homework" Harry said grinning.

"Harry Potter, if I hadn't checked that book I would never have known that it was written by Gilderoy Lockhart! Honestly. I knew there was something wrong with the potion about Cornish pixies..."

As they made their way out of the library, Harry was faced with the enormity of what had happened in the last year. She was completely different. She had gone from brunette to blond, from petite to statuesque, from muggle-born to pureblood. It struck him how painfully Hermione-like she still was. She was still the girl who had bossed he and Ron around in first year, the same girl who had harbored a secret crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, the same girl who cared about the freedom of house elves. She was his Hermione, and being a Malfoy hadn't changed it a bit.

Hogwarts had moved past the new Malfoy incident. After the initial shock had faded, and the hidden death eater rumors died, aided by Dumbledore's statement, everything had gone back to how it was. For the most part. The only difference was the Slytherins had stopped calling her names. And Ron of course. Ron never spoke to Hermione anymore.

Hermione was made head girl, no surprises there. Her schoolwork was still as excellent. All the same on the school front, Hermione was Hermione after all.

Harry was the only one who called her Hermione. Everyone else had been forced to call her Tatiana. Or Malfoy.

"Flibbertigibbet."

Harry snapped out of his reverie as the portrait door swung open, and followed Hermione inside.

His relationship with her had changed also. After dating briefly, he and Hermione had decided a relationship was not for them. Both their futures were too uncertain. Harry knew how much Hermione worried about the prophecy, and enabling the rise of the dark side. He was also worrying about another prophecy, this one a little closer to home. Hermione had maintained that divination and prophecies were imprecise, of course. Practical as always. Hermione always made doubly sure though never to be alone in Malfoy's presence or alone with Restricted Dark Books. "Doesn't hurt to be careful," she had said sheepishly when Harry asked.

It hadn't stopped a nagging "what-if" in his head though. Having Hermione as his girlfriend had been amazing. They had only ever argued about one thing. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione insisted that she was his brother, and had proved himself to her several times over. Grudgingly, Harry had to agree. Draco had been on the receiving end of many of Ron's bouts of temper, enduring them all without a word. He had gone out of his way the last year to kill rumors regarding Hermione. He had also as Harry discovered, kept quiet about Sirius. Snape had confirmed as much.

Harry would never be able to be Draco Malfoy's friend though. He would never trust him either. He would respect the truce they both had formed. Harry knew that Malfoy had a hidden agenda, but also knew that his affection for Hermione was real. He trusted in that, if nothing else.

&..:..&

"I apologize, Master. But understand that we cannot rush-"

Red eyes flared.

"I do not wish to hear excuses, Lucius."

"Of course not," Lucius said, head bowed. "I apologize Master."

"You will finish her indoctrination by the end of the year. I do not wish to see you again, unless you have completed your task. Is that understood?"

"Of course, Master."

The Dark Lord turned to the rest of his death eaters. "You have your orders. All depart."

Severus Snape apparated back to 12 Grimmauld place with his head reeling. So Lucius Malfoy had already begun changing his offspring.

&..:..&

"This is certainly a mystery. I must say I am at a loss," Dumbledore sighed, from behind his desk. His eyes did not hold their usual twinkle.

Snape understood. He had not even an inkling how to deal with the problem. From what he had gathered, Lucius Malfoy had tried to subconsciously introduce the Dark Arts to Hermione. First through a journal much like the one he had given in second year, but Ms. Malfoy had been intelligent enough not to use it. Then, through several books he knew would catch her attention. During her month-long stay at Malfoy manor, Hermione had owled the teachers regulary, sending them sample pages of the books. They had, of course, enchantments in the writing. Tatiana Malfoy had admitted to reading a few, realizing their enchanted nature only after. Dumbledore had immediately concocted a reason to end Hermione's stay at Malfoy manor.

He remembered the controversy when it first arose. When the light side had come to know of the prophecy, several members of the Ministry had sought to take the children from Lucius Malfoy's clutches. They knew that leaving a child in the care of one of the Dark Lord's own death eaters would ensure its own evil nature. They only succeeded in taking the girl, one Auror loosing her life.

"_The answer is simple. We kill the girl," Bartemius Crouch stated flatly. "It is cruel, but it must be done. We cannot take risks."_

"_An innocent child! How can you even think it Barty-"_

"_You must be mad."_

"_It is cruel, but any other way-"_

_Albus Dumbledore sighed. The decision at hand was mind boggling._

_James Potter stared at his wife, who had said nothing in the cacophony of opinions that had followed Barty Crouch's announcement. She was staring at the floor, eyes filled with tears._

"_Lily?" he asked. "Are you all right?"_

_She sniffed. "I'm sorry James, but I just can't help it. James, she's only a baby, look at her!" James followed her gaze to the crib with magical bars the child had been imprisoned in. "How can she be evil?"_

"_The prophecy states that she and her brother ensure the rise of the Dark Lord, that they will be his most powerful allies. We have a chance to stop that from coming true-"_

"_Don't talk like Barty, James" Lily snapped. She sniffed again. "It's not her fault, the poor dear. She doesn't deserve this. She's only a baby."_

_James sighed. Killing a child was unthinkable. He couldn't fathom it. His thoughts went to his own child. Harry was an extraordinary child, James maintained. Sirius. Peter, and Remus laughed at how much James worshipped his son. A baby. _

_Lily spoke the words they were both thinking. "What if it was Harry?"_

&..:..&

Draco Malfoy was unaccustomed to caring for anyone else. The extent of his personal attachment to anyone was only if it would get him something in return. He didn't expect to actually care for Hermione Granger. Well, Tatiana Malfoy now.

Tatiana was the only one though who understood him, as strange as that sounded. It was not a pleasant thing of course. She could see through his intentions far too easily. She was by no means helpful or nice to him. She tolerated him, speaking to him only out of obligation. The closest they had ever been was when the school had alienated her and she had no one else to turn too, but she was back in the good graces of Hogwarts now. She had first clung to Potter like a lifeline, afraid of the growing connection between her and her brother.

He knew she could read his emotions and he just as easily could read hers. She was afraid. She knew of his less-than-good inclinations. After getting close enough to read him, she had bolted away. He had found it harder and harder to read her after that. He acknowledged that she was a more talented legilimens then he was. Of course, she didn't realize she was doing it.

Author's Note:

I began this story pre OOTP, and pre HBP. Therefore, Dumbledore and Sirius are still alive, Harry and Ginny were never together… I haven't quite worked out what plots I'll keep and which I won't. I have changed my pen name, since I've joined the fandom again- hopefully older and wiser. Feedback is much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I realize I made a big mistake when I started this again. I said the next year was their seventh year, when it's really only supposed to be their sixth. Oopsies. :D So let's just say Harry and Hermione were together in from their 5th to late 6th year. They ended on good terms. This is now their seventh year.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Lucius Malfoy was an excruciatingly patient man. He could stand his ground against any man, woman or child who dared to cross his way.

Except the Dark Lord of course. Lucius knew when to give respect when respect was due. Doing anything to oppose the man was suicidal.

Lucius deemed patience an important virtue, but equally important was cunning. And Lucius was very cunning. He knew exactly what actions would be beneficial. He knew whose palms to grease, whose praises to sing. He was a master of cunning, and it had kept him alive as well as in power.

He had met no obstacle that he could not overcome or escape. When the Malfoy name was about to be disgraced due to the actions of his Black relatives, he had pledged his allegiance to the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord had rectified the situation, preserving the Malfoy family dignity. When the Dark Lord fell, Lucius had erased all evidence that would link him to his Master. Contributing heavily to charities had given Ministry members no cause to doubt his allegiance. He knew that money was not everything, but it definitely counted.

He had encouraged his son in the same manner, urging him to use cunning instead of reacting instinctively. He had tried to teach his son patience, which up until lately had seemed to be a lost cause.

Since regaining his lost child, Draco's behavior had become different. It wasn't completely different, but there was a harder edge to it. He was no longer subdued by a look or quick reprimand. Draco had mastered patience, even. When he was a child, Lucius would merely have to call him and look at him. Within a few minutes, his son would be babbling out his wrong doings. Now, when Lucius wanted information from his son, Draco would be as responsive as a wall. It frustrated Lucius to no end, but he was also proud of his son's ability to stand up to oppression. At least he hadn't raised a coward.

His other child was a complete mystery to him. They had spent limited time together; the meddling Headmaster had seen to that. What he had learned however had made him proud. His daughter, despite the fact that she had been raised as a muggle, possessed an intellect beyond comprehension. She was not a coward either, that was one thing to be said for Gryffindors. She was beautiful of course, as was fitting a Malfoy. She was also an amazing socialite. Lucius had held several parties at Malfoy Manor over the two years she had been with them, and had observed how she knew instinctively who the gossips were, as well as the other social climbers. She had gracefully exited conversations with lesser wizards and witches with the cool disdain that was the trademark of the Malfoy family.

Yes, his daughter was a Malfoy in every way.

* * *

"Krum again?" Draco asked, leaning against the door to Hermione's Arithmancy classroom. 

Hermione looked up, startled. "Yes, if you must know." She shot him an annoyed look. "What are you doing here Draco?"

"It's past dinner time," Draco shrugged. "I didn't see you there."

Hermione started shuffling her papers, putting them back in order. "I wasn't hungry." She had to get out quickly. It was unnerving to be around Draco for long periods of time. During the school year, it was easy enough to do, but during breaks at the Manor- well, Hermione had discovered how dangerous it was.

She got along a little too well with him. As a matter of fact, she no longer felt any sort of hatred for him. That thought alone, tolerating him- not even liking him, terrified Hermione. She, Harry and Ron had detested Draco Malfoy. It amazed her that she had changed in only two years.

During summer and Christmas break, there was no escaping her brother. At the end of every prolonged period they had together without distractions, they would be terrifically close, telling each other all sorts of secrets. To Hermione's knowledge, Draco had never betrayed her trust, and she had not betrayed any of Draco's either. Every time summer ended, and she returned to Hogwarts, she was reminded of exactly who he was. He was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin.

Hermione quickly stuffed her papers in her bag, and picked up the remaining books.

"Let me get that for you," Draco said, picking up her bag.

Hermione froze. "All right," she stuttered.

"So is it true about Krum?" Draco asked conversationally as they headed up to Gryffindor tower.

"What about him?"

"It was in the _Daily Prophet. _Apparently, Krum was caught in a very compromising position with two," Draco grinned. "Well, you know."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not true. Viktor wrote me about it. Some crazy fan stole a bit of his hair for Polyjuice potion. Polyjuice is-"

Draco cut her off. "I know what Polyjuice Potion is, Tatiana. Go on."

Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well, he stole the hair, took money from Viktor's account, signed autographs, and did… well, what you saw in the _Daily Prophet_."

"I heard that Bulgarian officials waited until after the match against Portugal to corner him."

Hermione grinned. "True. At least it gave Viktor's manager suitable time to get evidence that Viktor was staying at a friend's place in Sophia."

"Did he send you tickets for the Christmas exhibition games?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

Hermione snickered. "So you could use my ticket? He isn't going to be playing those games. His manager advised him to stay out of public eye after the Polyjuice fiasco. There are all sorts of charges being made against the fan."

Draco looked vaguely disappointed. "Oh. The Yule Ball better be worth missing the All-star exhibition games."

"With any luck, it will be. We managed to book the Weird Sisters and Celestina Warbeck," Hermione chattered. "I was hoping Viktor would give me the number of the Muses, since on of them is his cousin. That's why I was writing him, actually."

"How did Viktor take the news about you and Potter?" Draco asked in a controlled voice.

Hermione suppressed a sigh. She knew that Draco had very much disapproved with her association with Harry, not because of any personal vendetta, but because of all the danger she was in as his close friend. Draco had made sure Viktor Krum was always invited to big Malfoy events, where he played matchmaker, trying to push Hermione into Viktor's willing arms.

"I haven't told him," she said evasively. They had reached Gryffindor Tower. "Thank you," she said hurriedly taking her bag from him. He nodded, and left.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Slytherin sucks," she called to the Fat Lady.

* * *

"Where were you? I didn't see you at dinner," Harry asked as Hermione crawled through the portrait hole. 

"Just finishing up some research. I needed a place to think," she answered, moving around the Creevy brother's exploding snap game to sit in the arm chair across Harry's.

Harry rolled up the parchment in front of him and handed it to Hermione. "But I checked the library. I didn't see you there."

"I stayed behind after my Arithmancy class," she said absently, browsing through Harry's essay. "Besides, I thought you had Quidditch practice?"

"It's pouring out there. You can't even see, let alone fly."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Hermione's quill was rapidly flying over Harry's parchment. Harry inwardly winced at the amount of revisions he would have to do.

After a few minutes, Harry spoke again. "The Yule Ball is coming up. Are you staying for the Christmas holidays?"

Hermione looked up from her work. "I forgot about that. Yes, I am staying. I am Head Girl after all. Any excuse to stay away from the Malfoys."

"They're not making you come home?"

"They couldn't do anything about it. I made most of the arrangements. I have to coordinate the house elves, I have to attend to the Weird Sisters. It's my job to chaperone the event."

_Bugger._ Harry fidgeted nervously, wondering how to phrase it. "I was thinking of asking Ginny."

A large ink blot appeared on Ulrich the Wise's name. Hermione stared at Harry.

A voice startled them out of their reverie.

"Hermiana!" Seamus called as he and Dean sat on the couch in between Harry and Hermione's arm chairs. "Will you do ours too?"

Hermione forced herself to keep a neutral expression. "Of course. Give me a second, I'm almost finished with Harry's."

Dean and Seamus's lively chatter filled up the uncomfortable silence between the two best friends.

* * *

"_You disgust me."_

_The young girl looked up in surprise. "I… I don't understand," she said weakly. "I thought-"_

"_That I loved you? That I would stay with you forever?" the man mocked, as he pushed her hands away. _

_The red haired girl made no response, staring at him mutely._

"_I have never loved you. You were a delightful distraction. But nothing more." With a bow and swish of his cloak, the man exited the room._

_He steeled himself against her tears._

_He took a deep breath before entering another chamber, where another woman sat. This woman was vastly different from the usually fiery creature in the other room. This woman sat proud, her very aura exuding contempt. If Elizabeth was fire, this woman was ice._

_He smirked. "What my lady asks, she shall receive."_

_The woman laughed. "I knew you would not fail me." _

_He walked further into the room. "It goes both ways, dear heart. What about your own distraction?" the man asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_My distraction is no longer of consequence." _

_The man stared. "Have you killed him?"_

"_Killed him? Really brother, how vulgar. He is back in his own kingdom, licking his wounds. I think we should attack tonight." _

_The man nodded. "I'll give the orders," he answered, walking out the door._

"_And Lord Sebastian?"_

_He turned back to face her. _

"_I have a gift waiting for you in the next room."_

_His insides filling with dread, he entered the next chamber._

* * *

Harry sat up in bed, the visions of blood still fresh in his mind.

* * *

Author's Note: Just to make things clear, I am STILL an H/Hr shipper. This story is not going to be H/G. Feedback is CRAVED. :D Plot suggestionsare very very welcome. I have a general plot, but I don't know what to do with Ron! 

Thank you 555, little mimi, righteye0604, emmzi91, daydreamrose, Not so sour Lemons, Cheery-O, Portugese Chicka, lainshadow, Hermione Charlotte Granger, Golden Tears of the Heart, sakura-sweeti, hermionerocks2008,misshotness, Spike 1368, aly, Smiley Face 3, Water naiad 13, jade snake, fancy free, wolvbfn, Athene Saile, PapayaCrazy, magdamars, snowyangel83, Malfoy11717, PhAnToM-Chik, PoisonIvy734, Avestia,Wytil, Ginny-W13,Cheeky Girl - Thisis a thank you two years overdue. Thank youelisandra1, Astronomy Geek, morgaine00000016, Madm05, kireinayorudakara (If not for you, I probably would have forgotten about this story completely. Haha. Thanks!), Estora (Me too! I got so frustrated looking, that I just wrote one. Heehee.), wildandclear, and AsifIreallyknow (Thank you SO much for all the reviews! I got so motivated after reading all of them, that I finished the whole chapter in one sitting. Hahaha.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny.

Ginny Weasley.

Why was Harry choosing Ginny Weasley?

Harry was picking Ginny Weasley over _her_.

Hermione agitatedly dropped the stack of books she was carrying.

How _could_ he?

The book gave an indignant squawk as its pages were flipped a little too roughly.

She knew that she and Harry were no longer a couple. She knew that teenage relationships never really lasted long. She knew that she couldn't expect Harry to commit to her forever. She knew that. She was not naïve enough to think that love conquered everything. She and Harry had parted on mutual terms. She had gotten increasingly upset at all his secrets- he refused to go back to practicing occlumency with Snape, and refused to tell her what had happened. He would not tell her what Dumbledore had been teaching him in their sixth year. She understood that. But he would not tell her what troubled him after all Snape and Dumbledore's lessons. It had pained her to see him frail and ashen after every lesson. Looking and defeated and exhausted, he would not say anything, but sit on what had become "their" couch in the common room, and lay his head on her lap, clutching the folds of her robes in his hands like a lifeline. Hermione had always trusted that he would talk to her eventually, but he always had some excuse. Not now, Hermione I'm tired. It's nothing. Just a little knackered is all. Hermione had been hurt at his treatment. After spending six years with Harry, after seeing him grow up, she knew how he was when he was scared, hurt, or lying.

Harry on the other hand could not stand her growing bond with her brother. He did not like how she treated Ron. Hermione knew of the dark reputation of the Malfoy family. She avoided them at all costs. It was why she never stayed long in any room with Lucius (she refused to call him father), or with Draco. She felt that Harry had gotten completely irrational. She spoke to Draco when it came to family matters. Draco would come to her in the library to ask about school work. They barely had conversations that lasted more than five minutes. Harry would blow each one out of proportion, talking about fraternizing with the enemy and dark family. Needless to say, as a part of the same family, she had gotten upset at his thoughtless wording. It had hurt Harry deeply that she would not trust his judgment, as Harry firmly maintained that Draco Malfoy had a hidden agenda, wanting to turn Hermione against him.

Ron was another matter altogether. Ron had gotten out of hand, resorting to petty gossip and rumors to discredit Hermione since she ignored Ron completely. No matter how much Harry had tried to fix things between his two best friends, all it would take was one encounter with Draco Malfoy, and Harry would be right at square one again. After spreading a particularly vicious rumor that Harry had only stayed with Hermione out of pity and was secretly dating Ginny, Hermione had completely forgotten her pact to ignore Ron. In a fit of temper, she had yelled at him and hexed him. Not that he hadn't retaliated, she had protested to Harry. He had given as good as he got, although Hermione was not the top student at Hogwarts for nothing, making up for in imaginative curses what she lacked in stinging verbal taunting. Draco had obligingly beat up Ron, although had come off the worse for wear. Harry had not spoken to Hermione for a full two days. Two days of which, Hermione mused, had done the opposite of Harry's wishes. She had spent more time with Draco, visiting him in the hospital wing, telling him about her troubles with Harry. Her conversation with Draco had cemented her decision after the duel: she would never again be friends with Ronald Weasley.

That pronouncement had brought another wave of fights between her and Harry. Hermione grew cold every time Harry and Ron went together, complaining bitterly to Harry afterwards that he always sided with Ron, even though Ron had hurt Hermione so much. Harry maintained that Hermione had to be the bigger person. Ron had lost so much, he explained, why couldn't she treat him nicely? A kind word never hurt anyone. Hermione had flared up against that. Ron had consistenly pushed Ginny at Harry, telling him that Ginny really needed a friend. Never mind that Harry already had a girlfriend.

It was times like those, when Hermione would wait for Harry after Quidditch practice, that made her heart constrict painfully. She would see him laughing with Ron and Ginny, a friendly arm around them both. With her arms crossed, she would raise an eyebrow, flip her pale silver hair, and ask in her coldest voice if he was ready. As he left Ron and Ginny, it was hard to miss Ron's scathing comments. It's like the ice queen marching you to your death. Hermione would not had let the comment annoy her, if not for Harry's sudden downcast mood, a direct contrast from the boy who had been laughing on the Quidditch pitch.

Times like those, where it seemed like she was bringing him down, where she couldn't make him happy… Those times, she grew sick with fear. If she couldn't do that, well. What reason would Harry have to stay with her?

Which he hadn't.

Although the break-up had been mutual, Hermione had still cried for days about it.

Giggling from behind her startled her, thankfully distracting her from the increasing darkness of her thoughts and the growing ache in her chest. She noticed a group of fourth year Slytherin girls sit at a table next to her. She followed their line of vision- they were ogling Blaise Zabini. Honestly. Blaise Zabini was good looking, but you forgot that once you saw his mother. Blaise's good looks seemed like a cheap imitation next to her, Hermione observed, remembering the parties the Zabinis had attended. Blaise seemed to notice them too. He glanced around, and catching site of Hermione, moved to sit next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked cautiously. "The last time those girls were here I ended up answering a bunch of questions about _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_. I've got to do research on this essay for Snape, and I don't fancy explaining the pros and cons of self-stirring cauldrons to that lot this time."

Hermione nodded. "Take a seat."

He returned with the books and parchment from his old table, and took a seat opposite Hermione. She had become a human shield of sorts, as he seated himself so that Hermione hid him from view.

After the few moments of silence, Hermione found her thoughts going to dark territory again.

After all they had been through together, after Harry's fervent professions of love he was going to ask someone else to the Yule Ball.

Ginny.

Ginny Weasley.

Of the "his eyes are as green as a fresh-pickled toad" fame.

Why her.

Why her.

Why her.

Despite her appearance, which Harry had compared to a Greek goddess', Hermione still thought of herself as a bushy-haired, buck-toothed know-it-all. Even though she was physically different, it hadn't changed her a bit inside. Something had always intimidated her about girls who knew how to dress, how to flirt. Hermione was brilliant at school work, but not at all street mart.

Ginny Weasley was very much street smart.

It hadn't helped when Ron had spread the Harry and Ginny rumor, Harry had perpetually shrugged it off. She's just a friend, Hermione. We've both known her since before she went to Hogwarts. She's only a good friend. You used to be her good friend too, you know.

And now…

All of Harry's denials had just lost credibility.

He was going to the Yule Ball with Ginny.

Weasley.

"I have _Moste Potente Potions_, if you need it."

Hermione blinked. "Pardon?"

"_Moste Potente Potions_," Blaise repeated. "Snape gave me the slip for it. I'm done with it. I was going to return it, but I thought you might need it. It has a pretty detailed description of Polyjuice Potion."

"Yes, thank you, I would like to check a few facts," Hermione answered mechanically. "I had the book last week, and wasn't able to copy the entire section of testimonials." Blaise silently passed the old book, opened another one, and resumed writing.

A feeling of loneliness hit Hermione so acutely she stopped writing her essay.

She had always been the only girl in Harry Potter's life. Since she was eleven, she had looked out for Harry. She repaired his glasses, reminded him of homework and essays, made sure he was eating.

The time they were together, their fifth and sixth year, had been wonderful. Harry had aided her through the pain of loosing her parents, and situating herself in a completely different family. Harry was dense a lot of the time, but when it came to missing your family, no one understood her better.

Harry also, was starved for affection. He had told her about his horrible childhood with the Dursley's, revealing to her that her hug in their first year, when he was about to face Quirrel, was the first hug he remembered anyone giving him. Hermione had then resolved to get rid of Harry's awkwardness with affection. Holding hands. Brief hugs before games. Quick pecks on the cheek when parting ways. Eventually, Harry had lost all awkwardness when it had come to showing physical affection. In their sixth year, Hermione remembered marveling at how far Harry had come. When she retuned after Christmas break with the Malfoys, he had ambushed her with a fierce hug, extracting promises from her that she would spend the next Christmas at Hogwarts with him the minute she stepped back onto Hogwarts grounds. "I missed you so bloody much," he had whispered, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Hermione remembered all too well the promises and declarations of love. She remembered every "I miss you", "I need you" and "I love you" that had fallen from his lips. She remembered the feeling of being in his arms, reveling in the feeling every time it happened. She remembered a casual arm that would drape around her shoulders when they were with friends and a snaking arm around her waist while they studied side by side.

It was another level of agony to think of those arms holding Ginny.

Ginny.

Ginny Weasley.

Harry was with Ginny Weasley.

More giggling. Hermione stood up with a start, and sent a muttered "_Silencio_!" in their direction as she left the library.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What's wrong with your sister?" Blaise asked Draco, as Draco took a seat next to him in the Slytherin common room.

"Something's wrong with her?" Draco asked, surprised. That was odd. He was always able to tell when something was wrong with Tatiana. He had seen her… oh right. The last time he had seen her was Friday, in class. Something must have happened yesterday.

"I saw her in the library. She seemed distracted," Blaise shrugged. "Spent a good half an hour on two sentences."

"How do you know?'

"Sat with her to avoid those fourth years," he shrugged.

His fan club, Draco surmised. Honestly. Zabini was good-looking, but once you met his mother, Zabini's good looks became nothing but a reflection of something greater. Blaise Zabini's mother was famous for her beauty, compared to Helen of Troy more often than not. She had amassed quite a number of husbands though, as opposed to the two husbands of Helen. Whenever they had dinners together, Narcissa had often kicked him under the table. Stop… _staring_, she would hiss under her smile. It isn't _polite_.

Draco reluctantly stood up. "I better go check on her."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you've been taking her a little too seriously? I mean, yes she's your sister, but that doesn't mean you have to be her shadow. Defending her honor is one thing, being her personal nanny is quite another. Especially since she doesn't see all the weird little things you do for her."

The blond boy shrugged, partly out the door.

There were just some things you did for family.

Lucius had ingrained in him that family, and family honor was extremely important. Family honor was what gave Malfoy's the edge over many pureblood families. It was only the Malfoys who had survived through the years, in tact, and with the same high status at society. High status was not achieved by virtue of money, or intelligence, or cunning- those were merely tools to achieve honor. Honor allowed money to go one step more, opened more doors, honor, in short, was the reason the Malfoy family had been able to stay on top.

The art of achieving honor was difficult, but keeping it was another thing all together.

He realized, half way to the library that he had no idea where she was.

He quickly made his way to the kitchens.

"Where's Dobby?" he asked the elf that had greeted him with a squeaky "Hello sir!"

"Dobby is here, Master Draco sir," Dobby pipped up, eyes wide and frightened.

"Tell me where Tatiana is." he demanded.

A few minutes later, Draco approached the lone figure next to the Quidditch pitch.

"This is definitely the last place I thought I'd find you," he commented lightly, as he plopped down beside her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione said nothing, not even sending him the patented look.

Draco observed his sister. Her blond hair was tied in a low ponytail, without a strand out of place as usual. She was dressed in her school robes, the Gryffindor lion embarrassingly evident. Her grey eyes stared off somewhere into the sky. No lines marred her face, it was perfectly impassive, much like a Grecian bust.

Somehow Draco hoped she'd be more responsive than a bust. It became harder and harder to figure out what she was feeling. During the first few months of the activation of the connection, Draco had found it extremely easy to know where his twin was, and what she was feeling. He had even been impervious to curses. On explaining the phenomenon to his father, he had become disappointed. The Geminus was not impervious to harm, thrillingly powerful, or in possession of psychic powers. It had only been a side effect of the curse used to bind Tatiana's identity. So much magical power had been used and suppressed in her, that upon releasing it, it had created a temporary invincibility. It was almost completely gone however. What remained was the same magical ability he possessed before. He didn't know about her though. Was she more powerful in this form?

"Well?" Draco asked his twin searchingly.

"Nothing is bothering me. Now go away, I don't want to talk." Hermione tossed her hair impatiently and turned pointedly away from him.

Draco frowned.

"It's Potter isn't it?"

Hermione looked sharply at it. "Why do you always assume it's Harry? There _are_ other things in my life besides that prat."

"Because it always is about him. Besides, you've never called Harry a prat before. Now I know it's definitely about Potter."

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," Hermione snorted.

"Well?"

Hermione sighed. And caved.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes:

To the person who said that Hermione was of age, and therefore could not be controlled by Lucius, thank you for pointing that out! I forgot that legal age in the wizarding world was 17. The story however did first take place in their 5th year, so she was still a minor at the time. So it isn't that much of a flaw.

Secondly, let me make it clear that I cannot stand the Harry/Ginny ship. I think it was completely out of character for Harry to fall for Ginny in HBP. I cringed every time there was an H/G moment in the book. So don't worry! This will be a Harry/Hermione fic, but like it says in the summary, it will be a forbidden love fic. They've got a long way to go.


End file.
